Le ScoobyGang entre dans la danse !
by XoXo-C
Summary: Sterenn Mears, nièce de Rupert Giles, sort juste d'une Apocalypse à Sunnydale et entame sa 7ème année à l'Ecole Poudlard au côté de ses amis Harry, Ron et Hermione. Les préjugés instaurés dans le château tomberont-ils ? Qui verra à travers les masques ?
1. La fin d’une Apocalypse

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter et de Buffy contre les vampires appartiennent respectivement à J.K Rowling et à Joss Whedon. Le personnage principal : Sterenn Mears m'appartient.

Rating : T

Note sur la fanfiction : Le crossover se déroule durant la 7ème année à Poudlard au temps de Harry et après la saison 7 de Buffy contre les vampires. Ne tient pas compte de la fin du tome 6 ni du tome 7 de HP (mais certains points seront toujours là) : Dumbledore est donc vivant. Et avis au homophobe, il y a couple d'homosexuel, alors vous feriez mieux de clique sur la croix rouge au haut à droite.

Note de l'auteur : Bonjours ! Alors c'est la première fois que je publie une fanfiction, j'avoue être assez stressé ^^' Alors surtout n'hésiter pas si quelque chose ne va pas dîtes le moi. Toute critique et bonne à prendre :) En tout cas je remercie les personnes qui m'on soutenu et corrigé : Smaarties-x3 (Anaïs ma très chère Beta, dieu sait qu'elle a du travail avec toutes mes fautes) et Bane'ss (Albane celle qui a toujours sut écouter et aider au développement de mes idées)

Alors bonne lecture à tous ! :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : La fin d'une Apocalypse**

Elle regarda le cratère de plusieurs kilomètres de diamètre, qu'était devenue la ville de Sunnydale. La population avait ressentit la mauvaise influence de la Force, bien qu'ils n'en connaissent pas l'existence, et ils avaient fuit il y a de ça plusieurs semaines. « Heureusement pour eux » pensa-t-elle. La jeune fille de bientôt dix sept ans aux cheveux châtains raides, coupé d'une frange, pleurait. Ses yeux vert clairs, qui habituellement pétillaient de malice, étaient gonflés et rouge. Elle tomba à genoux déversant librement sa tristesse, la douleur lui enserrant la poitrine. Elle pleurait la mort de son frère de cœur. Elle se haïssait d'être aussi sensible, et de n'avoir rien pu pour lui. Et elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir d'être mort en héros, d'avoir sacrifié sa vie pour sauver le monde de l'apocalypse. Elle était la seule à le pleurer, pensait-elle, les autres devaient sûrement en être quelque peu attristés, mais pas au point de lui faire une cérémonie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dawn s'approcha doucement d'elle, pour ne pas la braquer et l'a pris dans ses bras. La douleur de son amie lui donnait une boule dans la gorge, à tel point que quelques larmes coulèrent. Elle aussi était proche de Spike. Pas autant que son amie certes, mais elle l'estimait. Lorsqu'elle la sentit se calmer, elle desserra sa prise, la regarda, et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Sèche tes larmes Sterenn. Spike n'aurait pas voulu te voir ainsi… »

Dawn avait raison, la jeune fille sécha donc ses larmes. Tout en se relevant, Sterenn constata qu'il y avait une odeur de brûler dans l'air : les Turok-Han qui était des vampires préhistorique bien plus résistants que ceux de leur époque, avaient tous brûlés, grâce au vampire, à leur Spike, avec l'aide de l'amulette que lui avait donnée Angel (un vampire lui-aussi, possédant une âme, l'âme sœur de Buffy...). Rien qu'en y repensant, les larmes revinrent au galop.

_Flash-back _

_Spike se tenait à l'entré de la Bouche de l'Enfer, son amulette pendue au cou. Elle était un peu comme un canalisateur de la lumière du soleil et déversait son rayon brûlant sur les Turok-Han._

_- « SPIKE !! » Cria Buffy._

_La Bouche de l'Enfer commençait à tomber en miette, la puissance du soleil étant redoutable. Les Tueuses bâtir en retraite, il fallait sortir, et vite. Les secousses étaient fortes, tout s'écroulerait dans quelques minutes. Pourtant Buffy et Sterenn étaient encore auprès du vampire. _

_- « Rejoignez les autres ! Leur ordonna le blond._

_- Non. Tu en as assez fait .Tu peux encore…_

_- Non, tu les as repoussé, c'est à moi de faire le ménage, coupa t'il._

_- Les filles, leur cria Faith, en haut des marches, dépêchez ! _

_- Non, viens William, t'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Intervient Sterenn._

_- Vas-y, file, petite sœur. J'ai l'impression que cette fois-ci le lycée va fermer pour de bon. Faith, emmène là ! »_

_La brune obéi, et attrapa Sterenn violemment. Buffy était encore au près de lui. Elle lui prit la main et ils se regardèrent sentant le dernier adieu venir. La blonde murmura :_

_« - Je t'aime._

_- Nan mon cœur, mais c'est gentil de le dire… »_

_Il y eu une nouvelle secousse plus forte que les précédentes. Buffy se retourna et entendit par la même occasion les derniers mots de Spike :_

_« - Je veux voir comment tout ça fini. » _

_Le bus scolaire, roula à fond et derrière lui, la ville de Sunnydale se transformait en un tas de pierre._

_Fin du Flash-back._

Dawn secoua Sterenn pour la ramener sur Terre et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elles y aillent : Anya, Buffy, Robbie et de nombreuses Tueuses étaient blessées, il fallait donc les emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital. Faith pris le volant et ils arrivèrent à la ville la plus proche en un quart d'heure. Dès qu'ils furent devant l'hôpital les médecins prirent les blessés en charge tant dis que les non-blessés allèrent s'assoir dans la salle d'attente.

Spike étant mort, Sterenn ne souhaitait plus perdre des êtres proches. « Allaient-ils tous s'en sortir ? » Voilà la question qu'elle se posait et qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains tout en se relativisant, elle ne devait pas penser au pire.

Les autres discutaient doucement, soulagés d'avoir échappé une nouvelle fois à une Apocalypse. Il y avait Willow Rosenberg, la meilleure amie de Buffy, une jolie rousse aux yeux verts et une sorcière très puissante. Elle était la seule à n'avoir aucune blessure... A vrai dire, elle n'était pas descendu dans la Bouche de l'Enfer : elle avait pour rôle d'activé les Tueuses en « sommeil » dans le monde entier, ce qui avait joué une grande partie de la réussite de cette mission. A ses côté il y avait Alex Harris, des cheveux châtain foncés et un seul œil marron… Il l'avait perdu son œil gauche lors d'un guet-apens tendu par un prêtre surpuissant au ordre de la Force, du nom de Caleb. Alex était inquiet pour son ex-petite amie, Anya Jenkins, qui aurait put être sa femme si il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber devant l'autel ; elle s'était pris un coup d'épée au niveau de l'épaule et la plaie était assez importante. Face à eux il y avait Faith Lehane, une Tueuse, une brunette dans le style femme fatale, en plus aguicheuse. Elle, s'inquiétait pour Robbie Wood, le proviseur du lycée de Sunnydale, un noir très sexy qui avait reçu une épée dans le ventre. Buffy aussi s'en était pris une, mais son pouvoir de Tueuse aidant, elle récupéra plus vite.

Rupert Giles, l'Observateur de Buffy, un anglais d'une quarantaine d'années, regardait sa nièce Sterenn. Il la savait inquiète pour la vie de leurs proches, mais il la sentait encore plongé dans le deuil de Spike. Il soupira, malgré toutes ses avertissements sa nièce s'était très rapprochait du vampire et il en ignorait les raisons. Il alla s'assoir sur la chaise voisine à la sienne et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle releva la tête et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard vert clair de son oncle, elle se posa tendrement contre son épaule.

- « Ils vont tous s'en sortir j'en suis certain.

- Je l'espère Rupert. » répondit-elle en soupirant.

Il resserra sa prise, et l'embrassa sur la tempe. La mère de Sterenn était la sœur de Rupert. A la mort des parents de la jeune fille, il avait eu la garde de son unique nièce qui avait cinq ans à l'époque. Il l'avait élevé comme sa propre fille. Son travail en temps qu'Observateur l'avait poussé à lui enseigner les techniques de Tueuse. Elle avait appris à ce défendre depuis son plus jeune âge, connaissait différentes langues anciennes et avait baigné dans les livres et la musique. Elle jouait d'ailleurs de la guitare et du piano. Mais lorsqu'elle eu environ neuf ans, il fut appelé à Sunnydale pour devenir l'Observateur de Buffy Summers. C'est comme cela qu'ils partirent lui et sa « fille » en Amérique. Là bas Sterenn fit la connaissance de Dawn Summers, qui était du même âge. Elles devinrent rapidement meilleures amies. Leur amitié ne cessa de grandir, même lorsque Sterenn appris à l'âge de 11 ans qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle devait étudier à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie anglaise. Ainsi, la jeune fille retournait à Sunnydale à chaque vacance. Sauf l'année dernière : Rupert était retourné en Angleterre car Buffy se reposait trop sur lui. Pendant cet été là, il avait donné un entrainement intensif à Sterenn tout un mois. Les amis de la jeune fille, connus à Poudlard, l'avaient invité elle et son oncle pour le mois d'aout et ils avaient accepté. Rupert fit donc la connaissance de la famille Weasley, d'Harry Potter, d'Hermione Granger, de Remus Lupin, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et d'Albus Dumbledore. Lui et sa « fille » les avaient aidés dans leur recherche des Horcruxes. Et il n'en restait qu'un : Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Une apocalypse puis une guerre, c'était lourd à porter pour les frêles épaules de la jeune fille qu'elle était, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle appartenait au deux mondes. Rupert soupira à nouveau.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un médecin entra dans la salle et tous s'approchèrent.

- « J'ai de bonne nouvelle, Miss Summers pourra quittée l'hôpital dès demain, M. Wood aussi. Les jeunes filles n'ont rien de grave, elles seront donc sur pied très rapidement. Miss Jenkins as eu de la chance, l'épée n'a pas touché l'os de son épaule, elle s'en sort juste avec une attelle, dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

- On peut les voir ? Demanda Willow.

- Oui mais pas très longtemps et aller y par groupe de deux.

- Bien, merci docteur. »

Sterenn était soulagée : ils n'y avaient pas eu d'autres morts. Faith alla voir Robbie, Dawn et Rupert choisirent de rendre une visite à Buffy et Sterenn accompagna Alex dans la chambre d'Anya. Willow, elle, resta dans la salle d'attente avec les jeunes Tueuses.

Lorsque Faith rentra calmement dans la pièce, Robbie tourna sa tête vers elle. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, auquel il répondit. Et elle dit :

- « Alors, c'était ça ta surprise, te faire planter pas un vampire préhistorique ? Je pensais qu'un fils de Tueuse, élevé par un Observateur serait plus doué que ça…

- Non, ria t-il, le coup de l'épée c'était juste pour que tu t'inquiètes et que tu viennes pleurer sur moi en avouant à quel point tu me trouve incroyablement sexy et que tu voulais sortir avec moi depuis la première fois que tu m'as vu !

- Ne rêve pas trop, répliqua-t-elle en rigolant, je suis juste venu voir si tu n'agonisais pas.

- Je suis en pleine forme ! D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas ramené un ou deux Turok-Han avec toi ?

- Non je suis trop égoïste, j'ai préféré les tuer toute seule. »

Robbie éclata de rire. Faith alla s'assoir sur une chaise qu'elle rapprocha du lit, et ils discutèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière fasse sortir la brune.

Du côté de Dawn et Rupert, Buffy les invita à rentrer. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, Dawn étreignit sa sœur et elles restèrent un moment ainsi. Rupert, lui, prit place sur une chaise. Elles se détachèrent mais Dawn resta assise sur le lit et l'autre pris la parole :

- « On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Eh bien, Sterenn et moi retourneront sûrement en Angleterre, et bien sur vous êtes les bienvenus.

- Aller vivre chez les Rosbeef ? Je viens seulement s'ils font des chocolats chaud ! Intervient Dawn, ce qui fit sourire le quadragénaire.

- De toute façon on n'a pas le choix, Sunnydale est détruite... Par conséquent nous n'avons plus rien ici. On doit aller en Angleterre… Conclu Buffy. »

Pendant que les autres étaient à leur discutions, Sterenn et Alex allèrent voir Anya. Ce fut le jeune homme qui entra le premier dans la chambre. Il s'installa près de la blonde et lui prit la main. Sterenn, elle, alla de l'autre coté de la jeune femme. Anya souri à ses visiteurs.

- « J'espère ne plus avoir affaire aux Bringers, comment peuvent-ils se battre aussi bien alors qu'ils sont aveugles ?! dit-elle

- Et bien regarde moi, je suis borgne et pourtant je sais me battre, répondit Alex, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non toi tu ne sais pas te battre, tu ne fait que frapper dans le vent, et si tu arrive à en tuer un, c'est juste un coup de chance.

Sterenn éclata de rire. Le franc parler de l'ex-démon vengeur la faisait toujours rire. C'est ce qu'elle appréciait chez elle. Alex repris :

- Alors j'ai pas mal de chance.

Anya leva les yeux au ciel

- Et sinon, qui est mort ? Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Anya et son tact légendaire.

Sterenn baissa la tête et ce fut Alex qui répondit :

- Plusieurs Tueuses, Andrew et…

Il jeta un regard furtif et soucieux sur Sterenn.

- Spike, acheva l'autre jeune fille à sa place.

- Oh…

- En tout cas la pâte à tarte d'Andrew me manquera, dit alors Alex, pour briser le silence mélancolique qui s'était installé.

- C'est vrai qu'elle était délicieuse, doré et moelleuse. Huum, se remémora Sterenn.

- Oui, et il était très doué en combat de chaise roulante… avoua Anya.

Ils la regardèrent bizarrement.

- Bin quoi, l'hôpital était vide ! Les fauteuils roulants n'attendaient que nous et fallait bien qu'on ce détende un peu ! »


	2. Bienvenus chez les British !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter et de Buffy contre les vampires appartiennent respectivement à J.K Rowling et à Joss Whedon. Le personnage principal : Sterenn Mears m'appartient.

Rating : T

Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Voici le deuxième chapitre !

Réponse aux review :

_**Mackensy :**_ Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Oui, effectivement je voulais rester fidèle au caractère des personnages, ça serait moins amusant sinon ^^

**_Bane'ss :_** Oui « enfin » je publie, t'était pressée dis moi ! :p (Enfin je dis ça, mais moi aussi j'étais pressée que tu publie ta fanfic ^^) En tout cas voici la suite ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Bienvenus chez les British !**

Sterenn fut réveillée par le bruit d'une valise qu'on trainait sur le sol. Elle grogna de mécontentement mais se leva tout de même, ne trouvant plus le sommeil. C'est donc à moitié endormie que la jeune fille descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle trébucha sur un sac de voyage qui trainait par là et s'étala de tout son long dans le salon, ce qui n'améliora pas son humeur. Les personnes témoins de sa chute durent ce mordre l'intérieur de leur bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

- « Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormi ? Demanda Rupert un rire encore présent sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'on me réveille, grogna-t-elle. Non mais qui a eu l'idée de défaire sa valise aussi tôt ?!

- Et bien à vrai dire il est 13h, répondit Willow

- Ah… fit-elle en mordant avec appétit dans une tartine pleine de Nutella (Note de la beta reader : note pour toi Cindy, maintenant tu mettras Nutella dans ta fiction, je te pris U_U. On ne m'enlève pas ce Nutella (1)) »

Les autres sourirent. Sterenn était ce qu'on appelait communément « une grosse dormeuse ». Ce n'ai qu'après avoir fini de manger, de prendre une douche et de se préparer, que la jeune fille alla se joindre à la conversation du « Scooby-Gang ». Elle portait sur la question des nouvelles Tueuses qui avaient désormais acquit leurs pouvoirs et dont elles ne connaissaient pas encore l'existence. D'après Willow, elles étaient nombreuses et éparpillées dans le monde entier. Il fallait les trouver et leur expliquer leur mission. Les prévenir du danger qu'elles risquaient chaque jour mais surtout que leur espérance de vie venait sérieusement de diminuer. La tâche était donc ardue et délicate.

- « On pourrait peut être utiliser internet, non ? Créer un site où l'on expliquerait qui elles sont et leur donner des conseils. On pourrait même tourner des vidéos ! proposa Dawn.

- Oui c'est une très bonne idée ! affirma Willow. On peut même le faire dans différentes langues. Ça nous permettrait d'être facilement en contact avec chacune d'entre elles !

- Enfin... pour qu'elles viennent visiter votre « site », il faudrait déjà qu'elles sachent qu'elles sont des Tueuses, fit Rupert en grimaçant. Normal, pour lui, Internet ne valait pas un bon livre qui était selon lui : « Beaucoup plus pratique et ordonné »

- Exact, accorda Buffy, Willow, tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu sais bien que la magie est devenue dangereuse pour moi... dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Oui, mais ça c'est bien passé pendant l'Apocalypse, non ? la rassura Kennedy en lui prenant la main tendrement. »

Celle ci était une jeune Tueuse, issue d'une famille très aisée vivant dans un château à Hampton. Des cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés et des yeux sombres, elle et Willow sortaient ensemble depuis quelque mois déjà. Le début fut difficile pour la deuxième qui était hermétique à une nouvelle relation. Avant son histoire avec Kennedy, elle avait une histoire d'amour avec une certaine Tara, qui était une jolie blonde au caractère très doux et elle aussi, une sorcière. Cette dernière s'était fait tué un an auparavant par Warren, un misogyne et chef d'une bande de nuls qui s'était appelé « Le Trio ». La mort de Tara avait aveuglé Willow de haine et de rancœur, ce qui la mena à dépecer l'assassin de son amour. Elle avait commis ce crime sous l'influence de la magie noire et après son meurtre, elle s'était mise en tête de détruire le monde. Toutefois Alex avait réussi à l'arrêter en lui rappelant que ses amis étaient encore présents et qu'ils l'aimaient toujours autant.

- « Oui, je sais, mais j'ai toujours cette peur au fond de moi. Celle de perdre le contrôle de mon pouvoir, celle de redevenir « Dark Willow »...

- Je sais que tu peux le faire mon cœur. »

Willow acquiesça et leur assura qu'elle ferait tout son possible. La réunion s'acheva donc et ils se mirent au travail. Dawn et Sterenn aidaient Willow qui bûchait sur la création du site, pendant que les autres cherchaient le meilleur moyen de faire comprendre aux Tueuses qui elles étaient. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque leurs paupières furent trop lourdes pour supporter leur poids.

Les jours qui suivirent furent tout aussi éreintants, mais tout ce travail portait ses fruits. Le site internet était maintenant opérationnel et de son côté, Willow se préparait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle devait utiliser l'essence même de la Faux de la Tueuse pour tenter d'envoyer aux jeunes Tueuses une vision qui les guiderait vers le site internet. L'exercice était des plus difficile ce qui la rendait très nerveuse.

Le Jour-J arriva. Le « Scooby-Gang » était installé dans le salon, Willow au centre, face à plusieurs cierges blanc. Elle souffla un bon coup, posa ses mains sur la Faux et se concentra. Lorsque qu'elle commença à réciter la formule qu'ils avaient mise au point, une lumière éclatante l'entoura, ce qui l'encouragea un peu plus dans son sortilège. Sterenn se cramponna au fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise, elle pouvait sentir la puissance magique qui émanait de l'autre sorcière. Elle était tout à fait impressionnante. Lorsque la rousse eut fini son incantation, un rayon blanc immergea de son corps, se dirigeât vers le plafond puis disparut, laissant la jeune femme vidée de toute énergie. Buffy et Kennedy se précipitèrent son corps où elle était tombée dans l'inconscience et l'emmenèrent à l'étage pendant qu'au salon, un silence de tombe était présent.

- « Comment on saura si ça a marché ? hasarda à demander Alex les sourcils froncés. »

Ils se regardèrent un à un dans les yeux, cherchant la réponse qu'aucuns d'eux possédaient. Ils retombèrent finalement dans leur mutisme. Sterenn, oppressée par ce silence devenu trop lourd, décida de sortir dans le jardinet. Elle inspira goulument l'air frais de cette journée d'été, immobile et les yeux fermés, les rayons du soleil anglais réchauffants sa peau. La jeune fille resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un volatile de la taille de son poing vienne à elle. Le petit hibou, nommé Coquecigrue et appartenant à Ronald Weasley, voleta joyeusement dans les airs après que la sorcière eut prit la lettre qu'il lui apportait. Après voir donné de quoi se désaltérer au jeune rapace, elle entreprit de lire le parchemin qui lui était destiné.

_« Salut Tery !_

_Heureux de te savoir en vie ! (Hermione commençait sérieusement à me taper sur la mandragore ! Elle m'envoyait un hibou tout les jours pour savoir si j'avais de tes nouvelles.). Mais dis moi, tu entends quoi par « Sunnydale n'est plus » ? Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer tout ça de vive voix, Harry et Hermione viennent passer quelque temps à la maison avant le mariage de mon frère et Fleur. Toi et ton oncle pourriez venir aussi puisque vous êtes invitez au mariage ! C'est d'ailleurs la panique à la maison : Fleur, sa mère et la mienne courent dans tout les sens alors que le mariage n'est que dans un mois ! 'Mione trouve ça normal et Ry' croit que j'exagère, mais je te jure qu'elles sont complètement dingues avec tous ces préparatifs !_

_Ton ami, Ron. »_

Sterenn souria à sa lecture et rentra à l'intérieur, le volatile la suivant. Elle appela son oncle tout en attrapant rouleau de parchemin, plume et encre et Rupert pénétra dans la cuisine où elle s'était installée.

- « Nous sommes conviés au mariage de l'ainé des Weasley, Bill, tu te souviens ? Annonça la jeune fille.

- Hum, oui, c'est bien celui qui s'était fait attaquer par un loup garou ? Eh bien, réponds leurs que nous assisterons avec plaisir à la cérémonie.

- Et ils nous invitent aussi à passer quelque temps chez eux.

L'Observateur retira ses lunettes et les essuyât machinalement pendant qu'il répondit :

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le bon moment pour ça Sterenn... Avec les jeunes Tueuses à trouver… Le temps n'est pas vraiment en notre faveur. »

Sa nièce soupira mais acquiesça tout de même... elle s'attendait à cette réponse. Rupert sortit de la pièce tandis que la jeune sorcière commençait à écrire. Quelques lignes de parchemin noirci plus tard, elle se relit.

_« Salut Ron-Ron ! (Ne grimace pas ! Ce petit nom est a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e)_

_Blague mise à part, mon oncle et moi acceptons avec joie l'invitation des mariés. En revanche on ne pourra pas rester : le « Scooby-Gang » est venu avec nous en Angleterre et le Post-Apocalypse n'est pas de tout repos. Enfin... je t'expliquerais tout plus en détails plus tard. _

_Ta très chère Sterenn._

_Ps : J'attends de voir les femmes en action pour te donner mon avis ! »_

Une fois la missive attachait à la patte du minuscule hibou et ce dernier partit, la jeune sorcière alla s'isoler dans sa chambre, ne souhaitant toujours pas retourner à l'oppressant silence du salon.

La chambre de la jeune fille était spacieuse et lumineuse. Les murs étaient de couleur beige, son lit à baldaquin aux tentures violettes et aux arabesques argentées se situait sur le coté droit de la chambre près de la grande commode en chêne. De l'autre coté, était posée une coiffeuse du même bois et d'où elle était, on pouvait apercevoir un grand espace destiné à de nombreuses photos moldues comme sorcières. Une grande bibliothèque se situait près de la fenêtre et au centre au dessus d'un tapis violet, des poufs et des cousins beiges étaient disposés de façon anarchique. Sterenn s'approcha de sa guitare et alla s'installer sur son lit.

Pour la sorcière, le meilleur moyen de se détendre était la musique, plus particulièrement sa guitare. Elle joua un morceau au rythme lent et doux, que son oncle lui jouait pour qu'elle s'endorme quand elle était encore une enfant, ignorante des dangers de la guerre. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à manipuler cet instrument, c'était lui qui lui avait transmis l'amour de la musique. Elle lui en était reconnaissante à jamais. Cette passion n'était d'ailleurs pas inconnue aux habitants de Poudlard : lors de sa première année à l'école, elle n'avait pas pensé à emmener sa guitare avec elle et le contact des cordes sur ses doigts lui manquait affreusement. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point la musique faisait partie d'elle-même... Elle en avait parlé à Rupert qui avait donc décidait de lui envoyer l'instrument tant chérit. Imaginez la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner, les hiboux livrants lettres et journaux, parmi lesquels se trouvait une demi-douzaine d' hiboux portants un paquet d'environ un mètre se dirigeant vers la table des rouge et or, plus précisément vers une première année aux yeux vert clair écarquillés. Les nouvelles allaient de bon train à Poudlard et les Gryffondors s'en donnèrent à cœur joie car le soir même, tous connaissaient le contenu « du gros paquet de la petite Gryffondor »...

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'adolescente, qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Poudlard lui manquait. Ses amis lui manquait. Le monde des sorciers lui manquait, mais non la guerre dans laquelle ce même monde était plongé.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil commença sa descente, que Sterenn redescendit pour assister au diner. Ils étaient tous présent : Rupert, Dawn, Buffy, Alex, Anya, Faith, Robbie, Kennedy et Willow. Bien que cette dernière fût bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé... Buffy lui annonça qu'elle était la cuisinière de ce repas. « Misère » pensa la jeune fille. Ses craintes furent confirmées quelques instants plus tard. La viande était brûlée sur le dessus, les légumes n'étaient pas assez cuits et il y avait quelques grumeaux dans la purée. La Tueuse se rendant compte que son diner était raté, se rattrapa néanmoins pour le dessert. Glaces à la vanille et aux macadamia, qu'ils allèrent manger dans le salon face à un bon film. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils la firent promettre de ne plus faire la cuisine seule.

Sterenn regardait ses amis le sourire aux lèvres. C'était tellement agréable de rire ainsi, comme-ci tout les problèmes n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Cette nuit là, Morphée l'accueillit rapidement dans ses bras.

* * *

(1) Comme vous pouvez le lire, ma beta me force à citez les marques ! Et moi, être faible communément appelé auteur, m'incline face à elle lol. Donc je mettrais « Nutella » et plus « pâte à tartiner » comme me la gentiment conseillée -forcée- ma beta x)

Alors j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous à plu. N'hésiter pas, laissez moi vos impressions ;)

Je souhaite de bonne vacances à la zone C (vacances, me voilà :D) et la zone A. Bon retour en cours à la zone B :P


	3. Deux p’tits nouveaux

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter et de Buffy contre les vampires appartiennent respectivement à J.K Rowling et à Joss Whedon. Le personnage principal : Sterenn Mears m'appartient.

Rating : T

Note de l'auteur : Coucou ! :) Bon j'ai décider de poster mes chapitre à deux semaines d'intervalle, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop, mais c'est difficile de tenir un délais d'une semaine donc je préfère prévoir plus de temps :)

Réponse aux review :

**_Mackensy _:** Moi aussi j'aime le Nutella ! Je trouve qu'il y en jamais assez xD Et voilà le troisième chapitre chez nos sorciers préférés )

******_Bane'ss _:** Heureuse que tu aime :D En tout cas voilà le troisième chapitre ! x) Au faite tu va publier quand ton chapitre ?! Vite, j'espère ! :) *battement de cils* lol

**_Elo-didie_ : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Deux p'tits nouveaux.**

« Est-ce quelqu'un a vu ma paire de compensé noire ? Cria Sterenn à tue-tête. »

La jeune fille fouillait dans tous les recoins de la maison pour trouver ses affaires car elle devait boucler son sac. Elle et son oncle se rendaient chez les Weasley pour assister au mariage de l'aîné et ils resteraient dormir sur place la veille. Molly avait réussi - Dieu sait comment - à faire pression sur Rupert pour que celui ci accepte.

L'Observateur était tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil favori, le journal du jour entre les mains, en attendant la sorcière. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres : quelle douce vengeance... sa nièce commençait à peine à faire son sac deux heures avant leur départ et résultat, elle courrait partout à travers les pièces. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir prévenue pourtant. Lui, en adulte avisé s'y était pris la veille au soir.

C'est alors qu'il sentit ses jambes se faire soulever et leva les yeux vers l'importune qui n'était autre que Sterenn. La jeune fille regardait sous la table basse et poussa un cri de victoire pour passer ensuite un bras sous la dite table et en ressortir une paire de chaussures qu'elle secoua sous le nez de l'anglais.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire qu'elles étaient là ! »

Le quadragénaire arqua un sourcil. Mais oui ! C'était bien connu que des chaussures se rangent sous un meuble de salon, qu'il était bête !

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'ironiser, sa nièce était déjà remontée afin de finir sa valise. C'est finalement, qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, que Rupert eu la joie de voir Sterenn redescendre, son sac sur l'épaule. Il posa son journal sur la table basse et ils purent enfin partir. Ils voyagèrent en voiture, la demeure des Weasley étant non loin du leur. La jeune sorcière monta le volume de la radio à fond lorsque « Behind blue eyes » de The Who passa. Elle adorait cette chanson, surtout quand s'était son oncle qui l'a chantait. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier et finit par s'endormir. Cette nuit elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi à cause de l'excitation ! Elle allait assister à un mariage ! En fait, elle n'avait vu des mariages qu'à la télévision, enfin... il y avait bien celui d'Alex et Anya, mais puisque le marié avait abandonné la blonde à l'autel, ce mariage ne pouvait compter.

Le Terrier se profilait à l'horizon et l'Observateur réveilla la jeune fille. Cette dernière encore ensommeillée, observa l'environnement. Elle fini par comprendre que la grande bâtisse à l'équilibre qui semblait précaire, ne tendant sur ses fondations que grâce à la magie, était le Terrier. Un grand sourire - stupide - apparut sur son visage et elle se mit à gigoter sur son siège impatiente de retrouver ses amis. Elle pressa son oncle à rouler plus vite mais celui ci l'ignora superbement, le compteur affichant toujours 60km/h.

L'anglais stationna son véhicule dans la cour, il n'eut pas même le temps de couper le moteur que sa nièce ouvrait déjà le coffre pour sortir leurs sacs de voyage. Il secoua sa tête, une expression désespérée peinte sur son visage.

Il la rejoignit devant la porte d'entrée où Mme Weasley étreignait Sterenn avec force. Finalement, elle les invita à rentrer et la jeune fille ne se fit pas prier.

« Les enfants ! Sterenn est arrivée ! cria la rousse replète. »

Dès lors, un vacarme dans les escaliers en zigzag se fit entendre. Sterenn ne put qu'apercevoir la grosse masse de cheveux châtain bouclé appartenant à sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, qui la serrait dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer. Lorsque que la brune en eut fini avec la guitariste, se fut au tour de Ron Weasley, suivit par Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, la cadette de la famille de rouquin. Les jeunes saluèrent l'Observateur et entrainèrent la sorcière dans les étages. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Ron, tapissée d'affiches des Canons de Chudley, son équipe de Quidditch préférée.

La jeune fille observa ses amis. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis son départ prématuré de Poudlard : Hermione possédait toujours son imposante chevelure brune, bien que moins broussailleuse que les années précédentes et ses yeux marron exprimaient le soulagement qu'elle ressentait au retour de sa meilleure amie. Ron, quant à lui, avait encore grandit et il devait sûrement être le plus grand des enfants Weasley à présent. Il avait aussi légèrement coupé ses cheveux roux, caractéristique de sa famille. Ginny avait, contrairement à son frère, laissé ses cheveux flamboyants poussés et ils lui arrivaient désormais jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle dirigea son regard vers Harry. Ses yeux émeraudes avaient perdu l'innocence de leur première année. Comme eux tous, la guerre et la mort restaient gravées dans leur mémoire, mais sur lui, contrairement aux autres, la lutte était marqué sur son front, par cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il tentait toujours de masquer par quelques mèches de cheveux.

Ses amis lui annoncèrent la triste nouvelle de la mort d'Alastor Maugrey. Ce grand auror réputé, ce farouche opposant aux Mangemorts, c'était un symbole qui s'était éteint. Cela leur rappelaient que l'épée de Damoclès flottait toujours aussi près de leurs jeunes minois. Les nouvelles étaient bien sombres en ces temps de guerre... Finalement, la conversation dévia tout naturellement vers l'Apocalypse.

- Et bien, je vous avais déjà dit que tout ce passait dans le sous-sol du lycée de Sunnydale, que c'était infesté de vampires préhistorique, les Turok-Han. Ils étaient vraiment robuste, c'est dingue le mal qu'on a eu pour les tuer ! Enfin, c'est grâce à William tout ça… raconta-t-elle les souvenirs affluant son esprit, ce qu'elle s'efforça d'oublier, ou tout du moins, les chasser au plus vite.

- Willam, tu veux dire Spike c'est ça ?! demanda Ron.

- Oui et ça l'a tué... Andrew et d'autres Tueuses aussi... Enfin bon, la destruction de la Bouche de l'Enfer a transformé la ville en un gros trou et c'est pour ça qu'on héberge le « Scooby-Gang » en Angleterre.

- Et toi, tu tiens le coup ? Lui demanda Hermione d'un ton bienveillant.

Sterenn acquiesça, affichant un faible sourire et répondit.

- Oui, je crois, enfin … je vais mieux ça c'est sûr. »

Ses amis lui offrirent un sourire compatissant et Sterenn profita du léger silence pour leur poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

« Comment c'est passé la fin de l'année ?»

Elle avait ouïe une histoire de mangemorts. Ses amis se regardèrent, hésitant sur la façon de lui exposer les faits.

« Tu te souviens lorsqu'on avait eu des soupçons comme quoi Malfoy se serait enrôlé au côté des Mangemorts ? » se lança finalement la brune.

- Eh ! Je te rappelle que vous n'y avaient pas cru ! J'étais le seul à l'avoir démasqué ! la coupa Harry, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille. »

Sterenn opina néanmoins du chef, l'incitant à continuer.

« Donc je disais, oui, voilà. Malfoy était effectivement devenu un Mangemort et Vol-Voldemort, lui avait donné pour mission de tuer le professeur Dumbledore. Tu te rappelles de l'attaque de Katie Bell ? Et bien, c'était Malfoy qui avait soumit Rosmerta à l'Imperium pour qu'elle lui donne le collier destiné à tuer Dumbledore. Et c'était lui, aussi, pour la bouteille d'Hydromel empoisonné... »

La jeune fille était sur le cul. Ses yeux vert clair écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte lui donnant un air très intelligent... Elle savait que Draco Malfoy était aux antipodes d'une personne gentille et serviable, mais de là à devenir un Mangemort, un tueur ? Elle en tombait des nues et un sentiment de déception s'insinua en elle. La sorcière avait une fâcheuse tendance à trouver un bon fond aux individus, ce qui lui valait bien des désagréments, comme à l'instant. Une bouffée de colère dirigée contre elle-même surgit. Qu'elle pouvait être naïve des fois ! Et malgré l'expression de son amie, Hermione continua.

« A la fin de l'année, il a réussit à introduire des Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de l'école grâce à l'Armoire à Disparaitre... Il y a eu combat, ce que tu as du entendre parler. Toujours est-il que ce soir là, Harry et Dumbledore étaient allés chercher le dernier horcruxe qu'on devait trouver : le médaillon de Serpentard et le professeur en était ressortit très faible à cause d'une potion qu'il avait été forcé de boire. Quand ils se sont retrouvés sur la Tour d'Astronomie, Dumbledore à réussit à convaincre à Malfoy de renoncer.

- Quoi !? Attends... Tu es en train de me dire que Malfoy fait maintenant partit de l'Ordre du Phénix ?! demanda Sterenn totalement perdue.

- Oui et sa mère aussi…

- Il suffit que je parte quelques temps décapiter des vampires, pour que vous accueillez des Mangemorts. Un vrai moulin à vent cette Ordre… Ils sont incorrigibles ces anglais ! Dit-elle en secouant sa tête d'un air faussement désespéré.

- Hé ! Je te rappelle que t'es anglaise toi aussi ! lui remémora Ginny.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille tira la langue, ce qui fit rire ses camarades. Finalement, la conversation dévia vers des sujets plus futiles tel que la dernière crise de Mme Weasley, qui s'était rendue dingue à courir derrière Fred et George, ce dernier récemment amputé d'une oreille, qui avaient eu l'intelligente idée de calciner une des plus belles nappes blanche qu'elle leur avait demandé de ranger.

Les jeunes sorciers riaient à gorge déployé, lorsque Molly vint les prier de descendre. Tous se demandait la raison pour la laquelle ils étaient sollicités. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour diner et aucuns n'avaient fait quoique ce soit de répréhensible, du moins pas à leur connaissance...

Ils eurent donc la surprise, de trouver le directeur de Poudlard accompagné de Malfoy, mère et fils, Severus Rogue, l'oncle de Sterenn et le reste de la famille Weasley, assit autour de la table de la cuisine.

« Bonjour ! Je suis navré de troubler les préparatifs du mariage, mais je ne me serais pas déplacé si cela n'était pas crucial, débuta Dumbledore les traits tirés, fatigués et vieillis. »

L'attention de l'auditoire était, maintenant, entièrement captée sur lui.

« Mrs Malfoy et son fils font maintenant partit de l'Ordre du Phénix. Arthur et Molly ont eu l'extrême bonté d'accepter de les accueillir. Cette admission ne peut aucunement être remise en cause, annonça-t-il avec un regard appuyé vers les Gryffondors, une discussion entre vous serais sûrement très intéressante, peut-être vous rendrez vous compte que vous n'êtes pas si différents. »

Leurs sourcils haussèrent d'un air dubitative, ce qui n'empêcha pas le vieil homme de continuer.

« J'ai malheureusement, une nouvelle beaucoup moins réjouissante que celle-ci. Notre espion, Severus, m'a fait part d'une information inquiétante... Voldemort - Ron tressaillit - à malheureusement eu vent de l'Apocalypse qui eu lieu à Sunnydale cette été. Il rallie les vampires à sa cause. »

La température avait chuté de quelques degrés, l'annonce créant une immense inquiétude. Sterenn se prit la tête dans les mains, ses coudes sur la table, un juron s'échappant de ses lèvres. Elle qui croyait ne plus avoir de cendre sur ses vêtements pendant un long moment... Elle s'était bien fait avoir. Saleté face de serpent ! Ah, si un pieu de bois dans le cœur suffisait à en faire de la poussière, à n'en pas douter, il serait mort trente fois.

« Où est-ce que j'ai rangé mes pieux, déjà ?

- Ils sont dans le coffre à armes, lui assura son oncle. »

Elle acquiesça puis soupira, au revoir temps libre à bronzer, bonjour entrainements dans le cimetière...

« Je crains avoir une autre nouvelle pour vous.

- Bonne ou mauvaise ? demanda Rupert d'un ton anxieux.

- Tout dépend du point de vue, je suppose... En tout cas, Voldemort risque d'en être fortement réjouit.

- Génial… ne put s'empêcher de commenter Ron.

- Je vais mourir, leur révéla Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant. »

Si le ralliement des vampires aux Mangemorts était dure à encaisser, cette nouvelle était le coup de massue qui les enfonçait plus bas que terre.

Et malgré toute la force de conviction dont pouvait faire preuve Mrs Weasley, le vieux Directeur ne dévoila pas la raison de sa condamnation.

Avant de prendre congé, le condamné discuta en aparté avec Rupert. Les élèves de Poudlard allaient avoir besoin d'un entrainement pour affronter les vampires... L'Observateur lui promit d'en parler à Buffy et de lui répondre au plus vite.

Ils étaient encore assit en silence autour de la table, après le départ du vieux sorcier et de Rogue et peu à peu, ils retournèrent à leurs activités qui pour la plupart, tournaient autour du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Mrs Malfoy suivit Molly qui pliait des serviettes en tissu et les Gryffondors emmenèrent le fils dans le salon.

Le Serpentard, n'avait physiquement pas changé : les mêmes yeux gris ombrageux, toujours ces cheveux caractéristique des Malfoy d'un blond presque blanc et les traits aristocratiques appartenant à sa classe social. Néanmoins, il avait quelque peu maigri et semblait tendu.

« Et si tu nous expliquais pour quels raisons tu a changé de camp ? lui suggéra Ginny

- J'aimerai les garder pour moi. Si ce n'est pas trop te demander bien sur, ironisa-t-il.

- Toujours aussi agréable… grogna Ron qui n'obtenue de la part du blond qu'un regard froid.

- Ron, tait-toi un peu, le pria Hermione. »

Le roux grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, et l'on pouvait saisir les mots : « fouine… décoloré… t'en fauterait-moi… me taire… dans ma maison ». La brune leva les œil au ciel et s'adressa au blond.

« Je sais que tout ça est ta vie privée, mais tu fais maintenant parti de l'Ordre... On ne peut pas avancer sans se faire un minimum confiance.

- Arrête de faire ta Sainte, Granger. Ne joues pas à celle qui pardonnes les six ans d'insultes et de haine ! On sait tous que tu fais ça car tu adules Dumby. Maintenant, si vous le permettez je vais sortir dans ce qui sert de jardin à cette baraque ! »

Puis il sortit, sans attendre une quelconque réponse.

« Mais quel ordure ! s'indigna Hermione.

- A quoi tu t'entendais venant de Malfoy, en même temps ?! Venez on retourne dans ma chambre... »

Après un instant de flottement où elle regardait le blond assit sous le vieux chêne, Sterenn suivit ses amis, qui s'engouffraient déjà dans les escaliers.

* * *

Voilà c'était le troisième chapitre !

A dans deux semaines ! ;)


	4. Je crois que je porte la poisse

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter et de Buffy contre les vampires appartiennent respectivement à J.K Rowling et à Joss Whedon. Le personnage principal : Sterenn Mears m'appartient.

Rating : T

Note de l'auteur : Je suis terriblement désolée du retard avec lequel je poste ce nouveau chapitre :S Mais pour compenser il est un peu plus long que d'habitude :) Bonne lecture !

Réponse aux review :

_**Mackensy : **_ Merci, heureuse que ma fanfic continue à te plaire :) Oui c'est vrai que l'annonce de Dumbledore à été plutôt calme :/ Mais pour ma défense je le voyait mal expliqué en long et en large le pourquoi de sa mort face à toute l'assemblé, je pense plutôt qu'il l'expliquera à Harry dans le courant de la fanfic :)

_**Elo-didie : **_Et oui on ne change pas un Malfoy aussi facilement, mais il est court de réhabilitation sur le plan du respect, doucement mais surement ^^'

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : « Je crois que je porte la poisse. »**

Les jeunes sorciers étaient de nouveau installés dans la chambre du roux. Ils discutaient vivement du comportement du blond, lui attribuant des appellations peu enviable. Enfin... sauf Sterenn qui était partit dans le fin fond de ses pensées. Elle revoyait le jeune Malfoy assit sous le chêne, le regard fixé sur un quelconque brin d'herbe. À vrai dire, il lui inspirait un peu de pitié : il tournait le dos à sa famille, à sa vie et à ses amis - si tenté qu'il en ait bien sûr. Il perdait tout, pour se retrouver entouré de personnes qu'il haïssait le plus au monde - et réciproquement. Et elle, elle tentait tant bien que mal de se mettre à sa place. À coup sur, elle aurait envoyé bouler la première personne qui lui passait sous la main. Bon soit, il avait des raisons d'être aussi désagréable, mais tout de même ! Il y a un minimum de respect à avoir. La jeune sorcière se releva décidé à rappeler au Serpentard, chez qui il était et pourquoi il s'y retrouvait.

« Tu va où ? lui demanda Hermione.

- Je reviens dans pas longtemps, à toute ! lui répondit la jeune fille en passant le pas de la porte. »

Ses amis haussèrent les épaules, pensant qu'elle allait sûrement voir son oncle et retournèrent à leur conversation des plus philosophiques. Le jeune homme était toujours sous le vieil arbre, dans la même position. La Gryffondor eu alors un moment d'hésitation... Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire dégager par une de ses piques cinglantes, dont il avait le secret. Elle inspira un bon coup, rassemblant tout son courage gryffondoresque puis s'approcha doucement du blond, pour ne pas le braquer et se plaça en face de lui.

« Hey... Tu sais, tout à l'heure, Hermione ne pensait pas à mal, commença-t-elle.

- C'est ça et moi je suis Merlin. Va plutôt rejoindre tes Bouffons d'Or d'amis et fiche moi la paix, grinça-t-il. »

Elle n'eut cure de son ordre et s'assit à côté de lui. Le Serpentard lui adressa un regard menaçant, promettant les tortures les plus atroces si elle restait là, adosser au chêne avec lui. Sterenn fixa un point invisible sur l'horizon pour se donner une contenance.

« Je sais que je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place mais…

- Alors n'essaye pas, la coupa-t-il.

- Écoutes Malfoy, je sais que nous sommes tout sauf amis, mais je te rappelle que tu es chez les Weasley…

- Difficile à oublier.

- Tu va arrêter de me couper, oui ou bouse ? s'énerva t-elle »

- Bouse, répondit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Une fois de plus, elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, et continua son discours :

« Ta mère et toi êtes logés grâce à eux. Je ne te demande pas de leur cirer les pompes, ni de les appréciés mais la moindre des choses c'est de leur être gratifiant ! Je ne suis pas stupide, quoi que tu puisque croire. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'éducation qu'on a pu te prodiguer, et ça importe peu, mais dans la mienne il y a le respect. Alors c'est vrai, on tous le droit d'avoir notre jardin secret, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour insulter quelqu'un. »

Elle n'avait pas cessez de fixer le même point invisible depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche, et elle se permit donc un coup d'œil vers le Serpentard, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle hésitait quant à la démarche à suivre, mais elle finie par se décider à le laisser tranquille et d'aller trouver Molly, qui devait sûrement avoir besoin d'aide. Elle la trouva afféré au nettoyage des nombreux verres, assiettes, couverts et plats pour le mariage, aidée par Mrs Malfoy.

« Oh merci ma chérie, c'est très gentil à toi de vouloir nous aider ! Va donc porter de quoi se désaltérer aux ouvriers qui installent le chapiteau ! » la pria la rousse.

Les ouvriers accueillir la brune avec joie : ils cuisaient sous ce soleil brûlant. Grâce à leur bon soin, le chapiteau blanc était bientôt entièrement monté. La jeune fille alla ensuite rejoindre son oncle, qui lisait un énième livre dans le salon. Elle s'installa à côté de lui, sur le canapé légèrement défraichie.

« Comment va-t-on faire pour les vampires ? s'inquiéta-elle.

- Et bien... Albus souhaite qu'on prodigue un entraînement aux élèves de Poudlard, répondit-il tout en reposant son livre sur la table basse.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas inculquer une formation complète à _tous_ les élèves en un an ou peut-être même moins que ça !

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, Sterenn, lui répondit-il sereinement. Et j'ai déjà commencé à réfléchir à la question : il n'y aurait que des entrainements intensifs pour les 7ème et 6ème années. Peut être que les 5ème pourraient en avoir quelques un, si ils le souhaitent... Car je ne pense pas que les années inférieures vont prendre part à la bataille finale.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Mais que fait-on pour les nouvelles Tueuses ?

- C'est le point d'ombre dans tous cette affaire, expliqua t-il en essuyant ses lunettes d'un geste nerveux. Il faudrait que Buffy vienne avec nous à Poudlard, mais…

- Mais ? Tu sais, je suis sûre que le reste du « Scooby-Gang » sera capable de s'occuper des Tueuses, même sans Buffy. Ils ne sont pas en sucre. De plus, on restera toujours en contact, les hiboux sont rapide tu sais.

Rupert soupira. Sa nièce pouvait être vive d'esprit quand ça l'intéressait. Et puis, si l'Anglais était honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait que rester auprès d'elle, l'aider et la protéger était se qu'il souhaitait le plus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en parler à la Tueuse blonde. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'heure de passer à table. Mme Weasley avait préparé un bon repas anti-régime dont elle avait le secret. C'est donc la peau du ventre tendue que les habitants de la maisonnée allèrent rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

C'était le branle-bas-de-combat au Terrier. Fleur, sa mère et ses demoiselles d'honneur - c'est-à-dire la petite sœur de la mariée et Ginny, étaient dans la chambre de Molly et d'Arthur pendant que Charlie et le père Weasley détendaient Bill dans la chambre de ce dernier. Quant à Molly, elle avait réquisitionné les jumeaux, Ron et Harry – qui avait dû boire duPolynectar pour se faire passer pour un membre de la famille Weasley, pour qu'ils accueillent les invités du mariage. Les autres étaient encore en train de se préparer ou patientaient sous le chapiteau en discutant calmement. Sterenn était présentement occupée à vérifier la tenue de son amie. Après quelques secondes, elle finit par exprimer son avis.

« Tu es magnifique, ma Mione chérie ! J'en pleure presque d'émotion ! » Elle essuya une larme imaginaire au coin de l'œil.

Ladite jeune fille ria, puis pria son amie au sérieux. Elle s'observa dans le miroir à pied, tout en s'avouant qu'elle était franchement contente de son reflet. Comme pour le Bal de leur quatrième année, le résultat l'impressionnait. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se trouver belle, était un euphémisme. Oui, elle se sentait belle. Elle n'avait pas honte de le penser - bien que le fait de se le formuler était étrange.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe fluide couleur lilas et portait des chaussures à talons hauts assorties. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et brillants. Ses yeux marron étaient, quant à eux, légèrement maquillés par du mascara noir, et ses lèvres n'avaient reçu qu'une touche de gloss.

Elle se retourna vers la guitariste, qui elle aussi, avait pris grand soin de se vêtir magnifique bien. Une robe vaporeuse, couleur vert d'eau, tombait jusqu'au par terre, sa longueur cachait ses escarpins noirs. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon flou, savamment étudié. Elle avait choisi de mettre en valeur le vert clair de ses yeux, en forçant un peu sur l'eye-liner et le mascara noir et ses lèvres avaient eu le même traitement que celles de son amie.

« Tu n'es pas mal aussi. Pas aussi bien que moi bien sûr… lança Hermione d'un air faussement supérieure.

- Haha, très hilarant. On ferait mieux de descendre avant que tes chevilles soient trop énormes pour passer la porte. »

Avant d'aller sous le chapiteau, elles firent un tour par la chambre qu'occupait la mariée. Il s'y trouvait une vielle sorcière au nez en forme de bec, des yeux bordés de rouge et coiffée d'un chapeau à plumes rose, qui lui donnait l'air d'un flamant grincheux. Elle semblait expliquer à Fleur comment porter la tiare qu'elle lui avait prêté. Ginny, qui se trouvait elle aussi sur le pas de la porte, leur souffla que la « vielle harpie » était sa tante Muriel.

« Oh, mon dieu, c'est _elle_, qui est née Moldue ? s'exclama la vieille grincheuse en inspectant Hermione de la tête au pied. Mauvais maintien et chevilles trop maigres.

- Quelle femme charmante, murmura Sterenn. »

Après un regard entendu, les deux amies amorcèrent un repli stratégique vers le jardin. C'est finalement, un quart d'heure plus tard que les invités commencèrent à arriver. Fred, George, Ron et Harry avait l'air bien occupé et d'ailleurs, le troisième était en train d'installer sa chère tantine Muriel. Les deux brunes avisèrent Rupert, en discussion avec un homme et une femme. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles furent à leur hauteur qu'elles se rendirent compte de qui l'Observateur était accompagné.

Les cheveux désormais d'un châtain banal, les yeux sombres et des traits du visage plus grossier, Mrs Malfoy et son fils avait dû bien entendu changer de physionomie pendant la durée du mariage. Leur excuse étant qu'ils étaient tout deux des amis du marié.

« Oh mes chères, vous êtes très joliment apprêtées, les complimenta Mrs Malfoy, un sourire aimable sur ses lèvres fines. Vos choix de couleurs sont parfaits, elles vous mettent en valeurs.

- Merci beaucoup, scandèrent Sterenn et Hermione. »

La femme blonde portait une robe noire droite à col rond et parfaitement ajustée, qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux. Chaussée d'une paire d'escarpins sombre à haut talons, elle était assez intimidante. Son fils, lui, portait un costume sorcier bien taillé mais ordinaire. Les quatre personnes se mirent à parler sereinement, tandis que Malfoy fils gardait sa bouche obstinément close, participant au dialogue par mouvement de tête. C'était toujours mieux que des insultes après tout.

Le mariage allant commencer, tout le monde prit place. Et après, deux minutes d'attente, une douce musique se propagea sous le dôme. Fleur, accompagnée de son père, s'avanca dans l'allée centrale, les demoiselles d'honneurs les suivant de près. La mariée était vêtue d'une robe blanche très simple. Pourtant, la Vélane irradiait de beauté, rendant toutes les personnes proche d'elle plus belle qu'à l'accoutumé. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de l'autel où Bill l'attendait, il ne put résister à la dévorer du regard. Les vœux échangés, firent pleurer les plus émotifs et émurent tout les autres. Ils furent annoncé mari et femme et échangèrent un baiser passionné, avant de se retourner vers le public, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Vint la réception. Le groupe de Gryffondor alla rejoindre une table, occupée par Luna Lovegood. En même année que Ginny, elle était à Serdaigle. De longs cheveux blonds, habituellement emmêlés lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille et des yeux gris protubérants, elle dégageait une douce aura de folie. Sterenn la trouvait fascinante. Non loin d'eux, sur la piste de danse, les mariés ouvraient le bal sur un air de valse, puis d'autres couples les rejoignirent. Sterenn rejoignit son oncle tandis que Ron invitait Hermione à danser. L'Observateur et sa nièce se lancèrent dans une grande conversation avec Narcissa Malfoy, son fils comme auparavant n'y participait à peine.

Alors que la guitariste attrapait une Bièreaubeurre sur un plateau conduit par un elfe, une longue forme argentée atterri au-dessus de la piste : un Patronus en forme de lynx. Sterenn s'approcha les sourcils froncés. L'animal ouvrit alors sa gueule et parla de la voix lente et profonde de Kingsley Shackbolt :

« Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent ! »

Le lynx disparut en un brouillard de fumée argentée... La jeune fille fit volte-face. Son oncle et les Malfoy s'étaient levés de leur chaise, le visage pâle. Elle chercha frénétiquement des yeux ses amis. Hermione accourait déjà en tirant Harry par la manche, suivit de Ron. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches, Sterenn lança :

« On se retrouve à la maison »

Ron et Hermione y étant déjà allés, cette dernière agrippa les bras des Malfoy en transplanant immédiatement tandis Ron en faisait de même avec Harry. Rupert pris le bras de sa nièce, celle-ci se concentrant de toutes ses forces. Le transplanage n'était pas sa spécialité… Malgré un atterrissage corsé, tout leurs membres étaient en place – Rupert avait vérifié deux fois. Le « Scooby-Gang » était autours d'eux, apparemment inquiet de les voir rentrer si tôt. Sachant qu'ils attendaient des explications, la jeune sorcière prit l'initiative d'aller chercher des boissons pendant que tout le monde s'installaient au salon. Lorsqu'elle revint, son oncle expliquait déjà aux autres ce qui s'était passé :

« … Ministère est tombé entre les mains de Voldemort. Les Mangemorts arrivaient, on a alors immédiatement transplané à la maison.

- Je crois que je porte la poisse… soupira Sterenn. Les deux seuls mariages où j'ai été invité on tournaient au drame... Par Merlin, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer au mien.

- Peut-être que les Mangemorts débarqueront pour tuer toute ta famille. Oh mais attends, c'est déjà ce qui est entrain de se passer chez moi ! Répondit Ron, furieux. »

La jeune fille se mordit la langue face à son manque évident de tact.

« Excuse moi Ron, je… je suis un vraiment boulet...

- J'te le fais pas dire, grogna-t-il, son regard fixe sur ses mains nouées. »

Hermione passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils vont s'en sortir Ronald, lui affirma-t-elle d'une voix douce. »

Un silence s'imposa. Tous étaient inquiets pour la famille Weasley, qui devait faire face aux Mangemorts, mais aussi pour les personnes qui n'avaient pas pu partir à temps... De plus, le Ministère étant tombé, Voldemort et ses compares avaient maintenant un accès libre partout, et un contrôle total sur l'Angleterre. L'Observateur, pour briser ce silence pesant, s'adressa à sa protégée

« Albus nous a appris une nouvelle inquiétante... Les vampires se sont rangé du coté de Voldemort... Il m'a demandé si nous pourrions enseigner aux élèves de Poudlard à se défendre face à eux.

- Et qui enseignera ? l'interrogea la blonde.

- Nous deux.

- Moi ? Enseigner ? Je n'ai même pas terminé mes études supérieures et vous voudriez que j'enseigne ? C'est vous l'Observateur, moi je suis que l'élève, la Tueuse !

- Buffy... Ce n'est pas une question de connaissances mais de compétences. Qui mieux qu'une Tueuse pourrait leur montrer comment enfoncer un pieu de bois en plein cœur ?

- Et bien vous avez qu'à choisir Faith ! C'est une Tueuse, elle aussi.

- Wooh me mêler pas à tous ça, s'indigna ladite Faith, moi je suis pas faite pour professer. À coup sûr, le premier qui commencera à chahuter, je lui tordrais la main.

- Voilà pourquoi je te le demande Buffy.

- Et... et Dawn, vous avez pensez à elle ? Je ne vais pas la laisser seule !

- En dehors du fait que je suis certaine que Willow, Alex et Anya pourront s'occuper très bien d'elle, Dumbledore acceptera sûrement qu'elle t'accompagne à Poudlard, intervint Sterenn.

- … Ah oui ? Et ses études dans tout cela? Hein ?

- Les cours par correspondance seront parfaitement adaptés à la situation, répondit Rupert, voyant bien que sa protégée chercher des excuses là où il n'y en avait pas.

- Hého ! Je crois que je suis quand même la mieux placée pour décider de ça ! S'exclama Dawn qui n'avait pu en placer une jusqu'à présent. C'est de moi qu'on parle ! Si le professeur Dumbledore accepte, je veux bien venir évidemment. Buffy, ajouta t-elle en voyant sa soeur ouvrir la bouche pour protester, je sais que tu veux bien faire, mais tu dois y aller.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, Dawn. Tu es encore mineur.

- Bon, s'interposa Rupert pour calmer la tension. On ferait mieux de parler de ça demain, la nuit porte conseil après tout...

- Hum… acquiesça Sterenn, ayant une question en tête. Au fait, le site qu'on a créé à donner quelque chose ?

- Les retours n'ont pas été très positif… répondit Willow, affichant une légère grimace. La plupart croient à une farce, seul une poignée d'entre elles ont confiance et s'entraînent à affronter vampires et démons. Quant aux autre, elles sont mitigé et ne savent pas en qui croire, ni quoi en penser. Bien sûr elles ont comprit que quelque chose avait changé mais elles ne sont pas encore prêtes à voir la vérité en face.

- Ce qui leur faudrait c'est faire un tour dans le cimetière le plus proche de chez elles, leur tendre un pieu et les pousser sur un vampire. Leurs réflexes de Tueuses feront le reste, s'exprima Alex sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Mais oui...! C'est une bonne idée ça ! s'exclama Rupert le visage songeur.

- Hein ? Mais je plaisantais ! »

Sterenn haussa un sourcil. L'idée était, certes, compliquée mais ils n'avaient pas franchement le choix. Elle tourna alors son regard vers les sorciers qui avaient l'air perdu dans cette conversation. Sauf peut être Hermione... Cette fille était d'une vivacité d'esprit étonnante ! Jugeant la conversation close, elle guida les réfugiés du mariage vers la cuisine. À la demande de sa meilleure amie, la jeune fille leur expliqua brièvement la situation alors que Dawn entrait dans la pièce. Cette dernière s'adressa aux sorciers :

« Bienvenu dans notre monde ! Moi c'est Dawn, enchantée. »

Après un serrage de main en bon et dû forme, la jeune sœur de Buffy alla se hisser sur l'une des chaises hautes. Une discussion s'engagea, où même Malfoy y participa, et quelques rires allèrent même jusqu'à éclater...


	5. Une rentrée en catimini

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter et de Buffy contre les vampires appartiennent respectivement à J.K Rowling et à Joss Whedon. Le personnage principal : Sterenn Mears m'appartient.

Rating : T

Réponse aux review :

_Mackensy :_ Merci beaucoup :) (je te dis toujours la même chose, ça doit te lasser à force, nan ? xD)

_Bane'ss :_ Heureuse que ça t'ai plut ;) La suite arrive tard je sais, mais me tape pas ! lol

_Elo-didie :_ Merci ! :) Et oui, ce cher Alex, toujours l'idée farfelue qui plait ;)

Note de l'auteur : Coucou chers lecteurs ! Comment allez vous ? Moi, ma foi, je vais bien, je suis en vacances depuis une semaine, alors ça va x) Par contre je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ce retards ! Mon excuse ? Eurm.. j'en ai pas vraiment ce qui me rendre affreusement honteuse, mais j'espère me faire pardonner par la longueur de ce chapitre 5 ! C'est le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent (1000 mots de plus que mon premier chapitre ^^). Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une rentrée en catimini**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que le mariage de Bill et Fleur avait viré au drame. Un mois que la demeure des Giles-Mears était surpeuplée. Un mois de chamailleries en tout genre. Un mois de questionnements sur l'avenir du monde sorcier. Un mois. Le tour du monde à la recherche des nouvelles Tueuses, mettait le petit groupe en état d'excitation et de stress, et la plaisanterie d'Alex, qui avait été reçut très sérieusement par le « Scooby-Gang », allait maintenant bientôt passer de la théorie à la pratique, après la rentrée des Poudlariens.

En effet, le gouvernement sorcier étant tombé entre les mains de Voldemort, la rentrée s'annonçait compromise. Pourtant cette nouvelle n'était qu'officieuse, puisque le nouveau Ministre de la Magie était Pius Thicknesse, ancien Chef du Département de la Justice Magique, soumit au sortilège de l'Imperium. Quant à la Gazette du Sorcier, elle était elle aussi sous le joug du Seigneur des Ténèbres et passait sous silence les forfaits des Mangemorts. Ces derniers n'avaient donc plus à se cacher. Tom Jedusor pouvait ainsi jouir librement du sentiment d'ignorance, de peur et de doute que son nouveau régime provoquait sur la communauté sorcière anglaise.

Sterenn était plongé dans le chapitre « Animagus » de son livre de métamorphose de 7ème année avancée, lorsque que sa lecture fut troublée par l'arrivée plus que bruyante de Dawn, Ron et Harry. Apparemment, les garçons avaient initié la jeune fille au Quidditch. Sterenn leva les yeux et tomba sur une Hermione passablement énervée, assise sur le fauteuil en face d'elle, les genoux étroitement serrés et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Vous êtes vraiment inconscient ma parole ! Aller voler dans les airs alors qu'il y a des voisins Moldus, éclata la brune en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Oh Hermione, arrêtes un peu de faire ta Miss-Parfaite, répondit Ron en s'installant nonchalamment sur le canapé. La nuit est tombée, les Moldus n'ont donc rien vu.

- Que j'arrête de faire _ma quoi_ ? s'offusqua-t-elle les joues rougies par la colère.

- Hermy…

- Arrêtes avec ce surnom ridicule ! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant, totalement hors d'elle. Je ne fais pas ma « Miss-Parfaite » comme tu dis, Ronald ! Je suis une personne sensée, qui réagit avec raison à la situation précaire du monde de la Magie ! C'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour aller jouer au Quidditch alors que les Mangemorts recherchent Harry ! »

Sa voix montait haut dans les aigüe, comme à chaque fois que la colère l'envahissait. Elle disparut dans les escaliers et quelques instants plus tard, le bruit d'une porte qui claque résonna jusqu'au salon. Avant d'aller rejoindre son amie dans les étages, Sterenn ferma son livre et en profita pour enguirlander à son tour le roux :

« Non mais vraiment Ron, depuis le temps ! Tu devrais savoir comment Hermione fonctionne...

- Sterenn, ce n'est pas Ron que tu devrais égueuler. On est adultes et responsables, on a pris nos précautions avant de voler tu sais, se mêla Dawn.

- Ne mets ton nez dans ce que tu ne sais pas Dawnie, tu veux ? la pria-t-elle. Hermione a parfaitement raison et vous le savez les gars. Voler dans une zone habitée par des Moldus est punissable par la loi, et vous en êtes au courant. Et je ne crois oas qu'il soit nécessaire de vous rappeler que nous sommes en guerre. »

Elle les laissa dans le salon, espérant ainsi qu'ils réfléchiraient à leur comportement irresponsable. Et elle en profita pour rejoindre son amie dans sa chambre, qu'elles partageaient avec Dawn. La Gryffondor était assise sur l'un des deux lits d'appoint qui avait été ajoutés et Sterenn se laissa tomber à ses cotés. Hermione posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de la guitariste.

« Si je suis comme ça c'est parce que je tiens à eux et que j'ai peur…

- De ce qui pourrait leur arriver, la coupa Sterenn, je sais...

- Malheureusement, eux, ne sont pas aussi clairvoyants que toi, répondit-elle amèrement.

- Ils sont encore un peu immature sur les bords. D'ailleurs c'est scientifiquement prouvé : les filles deviennent mature plus tôt que les garçons. Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Je l'ai vu dans une émission télé la semaine dernière, se justifia-t-elle sous l'haussement de sourcil de la Gryffondor.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit… lui répondit celle ci, un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Non, mais tu l'a pensé très fort, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse. »

La brune lui pinça la joue droite – la première à portée de main - ce qui fit geindre Sterenn de douleur. En représailles, cette dernière frotta le sommet du crâne de son amie, emmêlant un peu plus les cheveux déjà bien touffus. Pour se défendre, Hermione saisi son coussin et frappa l'autre, qui elle-même attrapa un coussin. S'ensuivit ainsi, une bataille de polochon en bonne et du forme. Elles n'entendirent ni ne virent la porte s'ouvrir à cause de leurs hilarité. Par contre, elles sentirent l'édredon qui leur tomba sur la tête, et elles n'aperçurent que la chevelure blonde platine de Malfoy qui passait le pas de la porte en sens inverse. Leur fous-rires reprit de plus belle tandis que la bataille continuait.

Draco Malfoy était exaspéré par tant de gamineries. Et dirent que le Moldu de la boite _élektronic_ de la semaine dernière affirmait que les filles étaient matures plus tôt que les garçons ! La scène qu'il venait de voir venait confirmer, à ses yeux, le fait que les Moldus ne connaissaient définitivement rien à rien. Lorsqu'il avait entendu les cris provenant de la chambre des filles – qui était adjacente à celle des garçons, il avait cru à une attaque de Mangemorts et après s'être munit de sa baguette magique, il avait accouru pour se retrouver devant Granger et Mears en pleine bataille de coussins. C'est pour se venger de lui avoir fichu une peur bleue qu'il leur avait balancé l'édredon, ce qui n'avait fait que redoubler leur hilarité, énervant au passage un peu plus le blond.

Ce qui l'irritait tant, était le fait d'avoir agit comme un parfait Gryffondor en se lançant la tête la première dans ce qu'il avait pris pour une attaque... Normalement, il aurait du rester sagement caché sous son lit en attendant que ça se passe, ou encore mieux, il aurait du passer par la fenêtre en filant à l'anglaise. Mais en aucun cas, un digne Serpentard comme lui, n'aurait déboulé dans une chambre pour se lancer dans un combat face à des sorciers bien plus expérimenté que lui. Oui, s'était bien sa réaction singulièrement Gryffondoresque qui le mettait dans tout ses états... « Passer un mois à les côtoyer ne pouvait pas le changer comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? » se demanda-t-il particulièrement en rogne contre lui-même tout en s'allongeant dans son lit.

Ce ne fut bien plus tard, lorsque ses colocataires de chambrée virent rejoindre leur lit respectif, que l'héritier Malfoy pu trouver le sommeil. Et malgré son esprit tourmenté, aucunes pensées négatives ne vinrent le gêner durant son repos.

Le lendemain, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, l'ambiance autour de la table était plutôt tendue. La dispute qui avait eu lieu entre Ron et Hermione, et par extension entre les trois autres, n'était point oubliée. Une situation qui se renouvelait un peu trop souvent au goût des autres habitants de la maison... Rupert leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel après que Ron eu demandé à Hermione de lui passer le plat d'œufs brouillés, quémande que la jeune fille avait ignoré le nez viré vers son grimoire épais comme un dictionnaire. Il décida donc de briser la glace avec les nouvelles qu'Albus lui avait envoyées ce matin même.

« J'ai parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore et il est d'accord pour que Dawn vienne avec nous à Poudlard. »

Il fut coupé par des exclamations de joies mais poursuivit néanmoins son annonce.

« Elle vivra avec Buffy et moi, dans nos appartements. Et bien entendu, elle poursuivra ses études par correspondance.

- Tu penses que je pourrais assister aux cours de Runes Anciennes ? lui demanda Dawn.

- Eh bien... Je ne saurais te répondre, ça ne dépend pas de moi… Mais, pourquoi veux-tu participer à ce cours ?

- J'ai déjà feuilleté les bouquins de Sterenn sur cette matière, et je la trouve très intéressante. En plus, je pense que cela pourrait nous être utile dans nos recherches lorsqu'on a affaire à des démons. J'avais déjà remarqué de nombreux livres en Runes anciennes.

- J'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle, mais effectivement, ça pourrait nous être utile dans le futur. Il faudrait que j'en touche deux mots à Albus, je te promais rien, répondit Rupert pensif. Ah et puis avant que je oublie, s'exclama t-il en se tournant vers Harry, Albus m'as prévenu que toi et Drago ne pourrez pas utiliser le Poudlard Express. Les Mangemorts risquent de vous attendre à la Gare de King's Cross... Il m'a dit de te conseiller d'utiliser « la plus défensive des _reliques_ », mais je doute que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire...

- Au contraire c'est parfait. On transplanera jusqu'à Près-au-Lard sous la cape, et il ne nous restera qu'à aller jusqu'au portail de Poudlard à pied, répliqua le brun.

- Excusez-moi, mais puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, on parle de la façon dont je devrais rentrer à Poudlard, vous pourriez être plus clair dans vos propos ? leur demanda Malfoy de son habituelle voix trainante. »

Le Gryffondor fit claquer sa langue en signe d'agacement et Rupert se chargea donc d'expliquer au Serpentard la manière de se rendre à leur école et ainsi, d'évoquer l'existence de la cape d'invisibilité.

« Attendez, je comprends mieux maintenant ! Toutes ces fois où vous réussissiez à disparaître, c'est parce que vous vous cachiez sous la cape de Potter ! s'exclama le blond, tout signe de flegme disparu.

- Non, jure ? T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? répliqua Sterenn en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui lui valu un regard noir venant du jeune homme et des sourires en coins de la part de ses amis. »

Voyant son fils ouvrir la bouche, Narcissa le pris de court pour éviter une nouvelle dispute.

« Dumbledore a-t-il prévu un moyen de nous protéger ? Enfin, je veux dire de protéger Draco lorsqu'il se trouvera à l'école ? Mon cas est déjà réglé en allant vivre chez Molly et Arthur.

- Pardon ? Une _protection _? s'offusqua le fils en se tournant vers sa mère.

- Tout à fait Draco, une protection, confirma la femme en lui faisant les gros yeux. Au cas où tu ne t'en souviennes pas : tu es un Serpentard. C'est la Maison où Tu-Sais-Qui recrute et notre traitrise est connu de tous. Il peut ordonner à un de ses mini-Mangemorts de te tuer pendant ton sommeil...

- Je ne pense pas qu'il reste beaucoup de Serpentards cette année, puisque Vous-Savez-Qui est au pouvoir... Les Mangemorts choisiront de retirer leurs enfants de l'école plutôt qu'ils restent sous la main du professeur Dumbledore, intervient Hermione songeuse.

- Mère, je comprends que vous vous inquiétiez pour ma vie, mais je sais que Blaise, Théodore et Pansy ne me feront pas de mal.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr, Draco ? s'inquièta Mrs Malfoy. Tu sais jusqu'à où on peut aller pour sauver la vie de ses proches, tu en as fait l'amère expérience l'année dernière...

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas réussi aller jusqu'au bout. Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent me tuer. Même si Vous-Savez-Qui les tiens sous pression. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout, mère. Pansy ne ferait même pas de mal à un lapin !

- Les lapins sont le Mal... s'exclama Anya, le regard sombre et inquiétant tout en serrant convulsivement le torchon qu'elle serrait dans ses mains. »

Les sorciers la regardèrent, effarés par la vision qu'offrait l'ex-démon vengeur. Sterenn, eu un sourire en cape. Elle se leva de sa chaise pour poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Tu sais, Malfoy est un peu stupide, faut pas lui en vouloir si il dit autant de conneries à la minute… lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce et quelque peu railleuse. Il confond sûrement avec l'expression 'Ne pas faire de mal à une mouche', surenchéri-t-elle, un sourire moqueur envers le Serpentard qui la fusillait du regard. »

La jeune femme blonde ne sembla pas convaincu puisqu'elle garda un œil sur Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortit de la pièce. La jeune fille leur expliqua finalement que, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Anya avait une peur bleue des lapins et qu'ils représentaient le Diable à ses yeux.

« … Oui, donc comme je vous le disais, reprit le blond en s'adressant à sa mère, je ne pense pas craindre grand-chose de leur part, mais je me tiendrais à bonne distance d'eux, par mesure de précaution.

- J'espère bien, Draco. Lui dit-elle d'une voix menaçante. »

Le jour de la rentrée arriva plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Les animaux avaient rejoint leur cage et les malles étaient rangées près de la porte d'entrée. Seuls quelques retardataires, comme Ron et Sterenn, cherchaient encore quelques affaires à travers la maison. Le départ vers la gare était prévus dans une quinzaine de minutes, sauf pour l'Elu et le Serpentard qui partiraient sous la cape d'invisibilité à Près-au-lard dans l'après-midi. Finalement, Sterenn alla étreindre une dernière fois ses amis non sorcier, dont elle n'aurait plus de nouvelles que par hiboux. Buffy, Dawn et Rupert en firent de même, tout comme les sorciers.

Le voyage eut lieu par voiture. Étant six passagers, Dawn fut forcée de se cacher entre les jambes des passagers arrière lorsque la police se trouvait à proximité. Lorsqu'ils eurent rallié le quai 9 ¾, il était déjà temps de monter dans le train. Ron, qui cherchait frénétiquement sa famille du regard pour lui dire en revoir, fut tiré par la manche par une Hermione pressée. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la trouver car le Poudlard Express siffla le départ. Après être entré dans un compartiment libre, ce qui fut plus rapide à trouver que les années précédentes, ils purent profiter d'un voyage calme pour discuter.

Sterenn regarda l'heure sur sa montre qui lui indiqua qu'Harry et Malfoy devaient être en chemin vers le château. Finalement, ses pensées dérivèrent sur l'année qui profilait à l'horizon : les cours de Défense Physique, les cours habituels, la guerre qui ne tarderait pas à éclater au grand jour et au danger auquel leurs entourages étaient soumis. Des pensées sombres qui tournaient bien souvent, et même trop souvent dans son esprit...

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés que lorsque Hermione le lui eut signalé. Les trois Gryffondors durent laissés Rupert, Buffy et Dawn aux – grandes - mains d'Hagrid qui les guida jusqu'à l'École de Sorcellerie. Poudlard n'avait pas changé, et Sterenn en éprouva un profond sentiment de soulagement. Son subconscient semblait craindre de retrouver son école, sa deuxième maison, aux couleurs vert et argent avec la Marque des Ténèbres dominant le ciel. Mais il n'en était rien. Les vieilles pierres de milles ans étaient encore là, solidement attachées aux fondations. L'atmosphère chaleureuse toujours imprégnée à l'âme du château. Le sentiment de bien-être était toujours présent dans son cœur lorsqu'elle passa les lourdes et immenses portes en chêne massif, ce qui la conforta dans son idée : Poudlard était le même, la guerre n'y changeait rien.

Les élèves entraient maintenant dans la Grande Salle. Elle repéra rapidement Harry à la table des Gryffondors et son oncle, Buffy et Dawn à la table des professeurs. Peu de temps après que tous les élèves eurent rejoint leur place, le professeur McGonagall pénétra dans la salle, suivit des futurs premières années. Elle leur expliqua leur rôle pendant la Répartition puis commença cette dernière après que le Choixpeau Magique eut chanté sa chanson. Mona Edeigled fut la première à passer l'épreuve de la Répartition et fut envoyée à Serdaigle.

« Vous avez vu le nombre d'étudiants cette année ? dit Hermione. »

Effectivement, l'effectif avait bien baissé cette année. La table des Serpentards était maintenant à moitié vide. Un tiers des élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle n'étaient plus présent, alors qu'à Gryffondors, les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes étaient pratiquement tous là. Seuls les élèves des années inférieures, comme pour les autres Maisons, avaient vu leurs nombres imputé. Finalement, Sterenn dût se rendre à l'évidence que tout n'était plus tout à fait pareil à Poudlard, et que finalement, aussi imposante puisse être l'édifice, les horreurs de la guerre se faisaient ressentir ici aussi.

Elle se rendit compte que la cérémonie de la Répartition fut terminée lorsque le professeur Dumbledore se leva, réclamant le silence pour débuter son discours de début d'année. (Bon là je sais pas trop. Normalement le discours de fin d'année (dans les livres) se fait à la fin du repas. Mais ça ne gène pas trop ^^)

« Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et un bon retour aux anciens. Je suis ravi de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Malheureusement, vous devez tous savoir à présent que le terrible mage noir, Voldemort - plusieurs cris d'effrois traversèrent la salle - est à la tête du Ministère de la Magie. Le corps enseignant et moi-même nous évertuerons à vous protéger de la guerre qui gronde au-delà des enceintes de cette école durant votre année parmi nous. Mais je dois vous mettre en garde : les Mangemorts, les détraqueurs et les géants ne sont plus les seuls dont vous aurez à vous protéger... Les vampires se rejoignent à eux. »

Un murmure de frayeur s'éleva parmi les tables.

« C'est pourquoi, reprit-il, une nouvelle matière vous sera enseignée : la Défense Physique. Elle vous sera apprise par Mr Giles et Miss Summers - ces deux derniers se levèrent à leur nom et eurent droit à des applaudissements polis. Leurs cours étant un entrainement physique intensif, il ne sera appliqué obligatoirement qu'aux 6ème et 7ème années. Les élèves de 5ème année qui le souhaiteraient, et j'insiste sur ce point, cela reste facultatif mais néanmoins grandement conseillé, pourront eux aussi y assister. Vous n'aurez qu'à le signaler à vos directeurs de Maison lorsqu'ils vous remettront vos emplois du temps. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a prié de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs et que la Forêt Interdite, qui comme son nom l'indique, est interdite. Ah oui, j'allais oublier. La jeune fille que vous voyez aux côtés de vos nouveaux professeurs est la sœur de Mlle Summers. Pour des raisons personnelles elle vivra dans notre cher établissement. Ma foi, j'en ai maintenant terminé avec mon blabla. Alors faisons place au banquet ! »

Le vieil homme frappa dans ses mains et les mets les plus alléchants les uns que les autres apparurent. Ron grogna un «_ C'est pas trop tôt _» avant de remplir son assiette du premier plat devant lui. Les discussions entre Gryffondors revinrent naturellement. Comme à chaque année. Et la plupart parlaient de sujets futiles : la météo (qui faisait des siennes ces temps-ci), les dernières farces des jumeaux narrées par Ginny – Ron l'avait furieusement serré dans ses bras lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu aux côtés de Neville - et les blagues plus ou moins de mauvais goût sur leur très cher et très aimé professeur de Potions, Severus Rogue. La conversation dévia finalement sur ces deux nouveaux professeurs et cette nouvelle matière au nom des plus inhabituelle.

« Je le sens mal moi ce cours, annonça Neville les sourcils froncés. Tout ce qui est physique c'est vraiment pas pour moi...

- Oh mais tu sais, c'est pas si difficile que ça ! le rassura Sterenn. C'est sûr que la première fois qu'on est devant un vampire prêt à sucer ton artère jusqu'à la dernière goutte, c'est assez flippant. Mais tu verras, on finit par prendre le coup de main. »

Le Gryffondor n'eut pas l'air le moins du monde rassuré par ses paroles, tout comme ceux qui avait entendu la jeune fille. Mais soudain une étincelle vrilla dans les prunelles du jeune homme et il s'exclama.

« Et mais maintenant que j'y pense ! Tu les connais, n'est-ce pas ? L'Apocalypse tu l'as faite avec eux ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle un peu sur la défensive : elle ne pensait pas annoncer dès le premier jour le lien qui les unissaient, mais tant pis, après tout les rouges et ors n'étaient-ils pas connu pour leur curiosité ? Rupert Giles est mon oncle, c'est lui qui m'a élevé. Buffy est la Tueuse « officielle » si l'on peux dire et je considère Dawn comme ma sœur. »

Le jeune Gryffondor hocha la tête, saisissant les paroles de la jeune Mears.

Après s'être totalement repus, les élèves purent aller retrouver leur dortoir et leur lit moelleux et douillet à souhait. Et dès qu'ils s'y couchèrent, Morphée les accueilli dans ses bras.

* * *

Voilà, c'est pour pour aujourd'hui :)

J'espère publier le chapitre prochain dans le délais que je me suis fixer.

Bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont et bonne chance pour les derniers cours (ou les examens !) aux autres !

Bye :)


	6. Dernière rentrée

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter et de Buffy contre les vampires appartiennent respectivement à J.K Rowling et à Joss Whedon. Le personnage principal : Sterenn Mears m'appartient.

Rating : T

Réponse aux review :

_Aly3249 :_ Hello ! Merci ta review ma fait extrêmement plaisir ! Alors oui je prévois des couples mais je ne dirai pas lesquels sinon ça gâcherais tout ! :P Oui il y a des lecteurs dans les classements CrossOver HP/BTVS, mais ma fanfiction passe tout de même plus inaperçu que si je l'aurai classé en fanfic normal, mais je ne me plains pas j'ai des lecteurs et des reviewer c'est le plus important ! Encore merci ça me fais plaisir que ma fanfiction te plaise :) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Par contre moi et les publications rapide ça fait trois ! xD Quand un chapitre est terminer je l'envoie à ma bêta, et quand elle me le rend je le publie presque immédiatement. J'écris au sur et à mesure, ce qui me vaut de nombreux retard ^^

_Bane'ss :_ Coucou ! Mdr je voulais à tout prix caser cette réplique alors je me suis fait plaisir ! xD En tout cas j'adore Anya, elle me fait trop délirer !

_Elo-didie :_ Hello ! Merci, heureuse que ma fanfiction continu à te plaire. Et oui Malfoy commence à glisser vers le bon coté, même si c'est contre son gré, haha !

Note de l'auteur : Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous allez ranger les fusils que je voit entre vos mains ! Pitié ! Bon c'est vrai ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas publier, donc deux semaines de retards... J'ai passer pas mal de temps loin de mon ordinateur pour sortir avec des amis et quand j'étais sur l'ordi j'avais un peu la flemme de m'y mettre :/ Mais bon le plus important c'est que je publie n'est-ce pas ? *sourire angélique*

Bon, je vous préviens, je pars au Portugal mercredi, donc pas de publication avant septembre, début ou fin septembre ? Et bien ça dépend si je commence à écrire là bas ou si je ne m'y met qu'à la rentrée, je ferai de mon mieux, promis !

Ah et avant de vous laissez lire ce chapitre 6, je fais une petite rectification. En me relisant (après publication) j'ai remarquer avoir écrit dans le chapitre précédent que Severus Rogue était le professeur de Potions alors que non, dans ma fanfic c'est le prof de DCFM !

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous ! A la rentrée ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Dernière rentrée.**

Dire que l'ambiance du petit-déjeuner à Poudlard avait manqué à Sterenn serait un euphémisme. Malgré son réveil récent, la jeune Mears observait les élèves attablés autours de toasts, de pancakes et de fruits juteux. Les plus en formes discutaient joyeusement, heureux de se retrouver ensemble après deux mois de vacances. Les plus durs du réveil, eux, utilisaient leurs livres de cours neufs comme oreiller.

Elle se détourna finalement de son observation enfournant une cuillerée de gâteau au chocolat. Hermione, à sa droite, se plongeait déjà dans son volume de Potions de 7ème année, oubliant presque de s'alimenter. Les garçons, quant à eux, n'étaient même pas encore descendu dans la Grande Salle.

« Je m'ennuie, soupira-t-elle, ses lèvres retroussées dans une mimique boudeuse.

- Ouvres ton livre de Sortilèges, répondit son amie l'écoutant à peine.

- Mais, Miiiioone ! Lâches ton bouquin qu'on discute un peu ! la supplia-t-elle en tentant vainement d'attraper l'épais livre de son amie.

- Vas donc embêter quelqu'un d'autre !» dit-elle en éloignant sa lecture de la portée de la jeune fille, sans pour autant arrêter de lire.

Sterenn soupira en cherchant une « victime » plus incline à sa demande. Son regard se porta alors sur la porte d'entrée, qui laissait passer un jeune blond à l'uniforme vert et argent. Ses traits semblaient tirés : dormir dans la tanière de serpents vénéneux prêts à planter leurs crochés au plus profond de vos entrailles, ne devait pas être très rassurant... Elle eu un élan d'empathie envers Malfoy. Mais elle détourna rapidement les yeux, frustrée et dégoutée par cette compassion.

C'était lui le « Grand-Méchant-Loup », celui qui les avait insulté, ses amis et elle durant des années.

C'était lui qui leur avait fait tout les coups bas possibles et inimaginables.

Lui, qui n'avait aucune considération pour les personnes autres que lui-même et sa mère.

Ce n'était qu'une blondasse de vipère avec un ego surdimensionné qui ne méritait pas sa compassion. Qu'il aille brûler en Enfer ! Ce n'était qu'un retournement de situation plus que mérité. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher sa bonté de prendre le dessus. Une foutue bonté qui lui pourrissait la vie.

Elle émit un grognement qui fit lever le nez d'Hermione quelques instants. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. En réalité, le détournement d'attention de son amie n'était dû qu'à l'arrivée du Professeur McGonagall qui distribuait les emplois du temps.

« Bonjour Misses Granger et Mears. Voici vos emplois du temps. Je vois que Messieurs Potter et Weasley ne sont toujours pas présents – ses lèvres se pincèrent dans une expression clairement irritée par le volage des deux jeunes hommes -... Vous leur donnerez les leurs quand ils arriveront.

Elle leur tendit quatre morceaux de parchemins noircis puis repartit en directions des autres Gryffondors. Sterenn y jeta un rapide coup d'œil qui lui informa qu'elle commencerait son année avec Sortilèges. Elle fit tournoyer sa cuillère dans son bol de café au lait, fixant son regard dans le tourbillon qu'elle créait. Harry et Ron arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, extirpant Sterenn de sa tentative de noyade de pensées amères.

« Enfin des personnes dotées de paroles ! » s'exclama-t-elle

Hermione lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'elle tendait les emplois du temps aux garçons.

« Oh, vous avez vus ? La moitié des cours de Défense Physique se déroulent le soir.

- Normal Ron, les vampires ne sortent que la nuit. lui fit remarquer Hermione, le nez à nouveau tourné vers son livre.

- N'empêche que c'est bizarre. Vous vous rendez compte que pour la toute première fois un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est le même pendant deux années d'affilées, exposa Harry. Et comme par hasard, l'année où ça arrive c'est Rogue qui a le poste. Je le voyais déjà partir à coup de sortilèges ou perdre la raison, comme ceux avant lui... Mais non, il est encore là ! Ce type me hait vraiment !

Sterenn pouffa alors que Ron posait une main compatissante sur l'épaule de l'Elu. Lorsque les lamentations du brun à lunette ronde s'étouffèrent et que les toasts grillés furent engloutis, le groupe de Gryffondor se leva prêt à affronter leur première journée de cours. Les professeurs leurs firent à chaque entrée de cours un discours sur l'important travail qu'ils auraient à fournir pour cette dernière année, celle de leurs ASPIC. La journée se termina finalement par un double cours de Métamorphose.

« Non mais on est que le premier jour et on a déjà deux devoirs d'une soixantaine de centimètre à rédiger ! s'exclama Ron en posant son fessier sur l'un des canapés de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, rapidement suivit par Sterenn.

- A quoi tu t'attendais ? C'est l'année de nos ASPIC, c'est normal que ce soit bien plus dur que les années précédentes ! Et je vous conseille de vous mettre au travail dès maintenant ! leur exposa Hermione, un doigt menaçant pointé sur ses amis avachis sur le sofa rougeâtre.

- Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil... Je n'ai pas envie de devoir les faire à la dernière minute et de me retrouver avec un Désolant, grogna Sterenn en sortant parchemin, plume et encre de son sac à bandoulière en cuir.

- Harry, une partie d'échecs avant de travailler ? proposa Ron.

- Oui, je veux bien » répondit-il en évitant soigneusement le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione.

Après avoir terminé leurs devoirs – c'est-à-dire à une heure avancée de la soirée - ils se dirigèrent vers leurs lits respectifs afin d'être en forme pour leur deuxième journée qui s'annonçait aussi éreintante que la première.

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, ils eurent le plaisir de voir Dawn surgir à leur table.

« Alors comment vont mes apprentis-sorciers préférés ? demanda-t-elle en mordant dans le toast que Sterenn venait de se tartiner.

- Outre le fait que nous ne sommes pas apprentis-sorciers, mais de véritable sorciers - Dawn fit un geste vague dans les airs pour montrer que cette information n'avait pas grande importance à ses yeux – j'allais bien jusqu'à ce qu'une personne vienne me voler ma tartine ! » répondit-t-elle en se beurrant un nouveau toast d'un air renfrogné.

La jeune Summers roula des yeux puis reprit la parole en s'adressant à Sterenn.

« J'aurai besoin de ton sens inné de l'orientation pour me montrer le chemin jusqu'à la salle de cours des Runes Ancienne.

- Alors Dumby a accepté que tu y assiste ?

- Sterenn ! Montres un peu plus de respect envers le Directeur ! s'indigna Hermione à l'entente du surnom quelque peu... osé.

- Mais c'est affectif, répondit l'effrontée.

- C'est vrai que c'est… mignon. En tout cas pour répondre à ta question, oui, il est d'accord. Alors tu m'accompagnes ?

- Ouais, ouais.

- Merci ! Au fait, votre premier cours de Défense Physique est après le déjeuner ?

- Oui et j'avoue que je suis très curieuse ! S'exclama Hermione. Tu n'aurais pas des informations sur ce qu'ils ont prévu de nous apprendre?

- Non, ils ont bien veillé à ce que je ne sois pas dans nos appartements lorsqu'ils en ont parlé, lui répondit Dawn.

- Ah oui ! D'ailleurs, comment sont vos appartements ?

- Bien ! C'est spacieux et joli et chacun à sa chambre.

- Cool, faudrait que je vienne visiter à un moment ou un autre. Bon... on y va maintenant, sinon je serai en retard en cours de Potions » dit Sterenn en regardant sa montre en argent.

Dawn se leva en suivant son amie. Elles avaient presque parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsque la première ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu crois que Giles et Buffy accepteront que j'assiste à vos cours de Défense Physique ? »

Sterenn la regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, songeuse. D'un côté, Rupert sera peut être d'accord mais ta sœur risque de te dire non. Ce qui entre nous, soit dit, est vraiment stupide. A trop vouloir t'écarter de l'entrainement c'est toi qui te retrouves plus faible en cas de danger.

- Oui, ça je l'ai compris depuis longtemps. »

La salle de Runes Ancienne se trouvait face à elles. Après que Dawn l'eut remercié, Sterenn descendit dans les cachots et arriva peu de temps avant que le Professeur Slughorn ne fasse entrer les élèves de septième années.

La sonnerie allait bientôt retentir. Hermione avait terminé sa potion depuis une de dizaine minutes, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sterenn qui ajouta une racine d'asphodèle à sa préparation, qui devint alors d'un bleu translucide. Il lui restait à ajouter une queue de salamandre après avoir tourner dix-huit fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

« Ah ! Fini ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dandinant sur sa chaise.

- Oui mais tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir terminée, alors pas la peine de gigoter.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu as l'habitude de les réussir et que je ne suis pas aussi excellente que toi. D'ailleurs si tu as quelques neurones à me céder…

- A ce niveau là, ce n'est plus des neurones qu'il te faut, mais un cerveau entier. »

Sterenn répondit par un vague « amie indigne » alors que la fin du cours retentissait. Le quatuor se dirigea vers leur prochain cours, celui de sortilège en l'occurrence, qui se déroula sans anicroche. Excepté le moment où, le petit Professeur Flitwick tomba de sa chaise en voulant descendre trop vite de la pile de livres qui lui permettait de voir par dessus son bureau.

Le déjeuner arriva plus vite que Sterenn le crut, et il fut alors l'heure de son premier cours de Défense Physique. Alors que les septièmes années entrèrent dans la salle, Buffy et son Observateur discutaient vivement avec Dawn dans le coin opposé de la porte d'entrée. Le sujet de la discutions n'étant pas inconnue à Sterenn, elle décida donc de s'approcher pour prêter mains fortes à sa sœur de cœur, qui semblait en position de faiblesse, à en croire le doigt menaçant que sa sœur pointait vers elle.

«… Pas croyable ! Tu n'es même pas élève ici, mais tu te crois en droit d'y participer ! Écoutes-moi bien Dawn, je ne me répéterai pas ! Si je décide que tu n'as pas le droit d'assister à ce cours, tu n'y participeras pas ! Alors la prochaine fois, tu viendras me demander _à moi_ et non à Giles si tu as le droit de faire quelque chose ou pas ! Est-ce bien clair jeune fille ?

- Eurm... Buffy ? Je comprends ta position mais… intervint Sterenn.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Sterenn. Vas auprès de tes camarades et laisse-moi régler ça ! la coupa-t-elle. »

La jeune fille allait ouvrir la bouche pour quelque peu protester, mais elle fut prise de court par son oncle.

« Buffy, penses un peu à ce que ce cours pourrait lui apporter. Tu l'as déjà mise de côté lorsque tu entrainais les Tueuses Potentielles. Tu ne pourras pas toujours être à ses cotés, si un vampire lui tombe dessus, elle ne sera pas en mesure de l'affronter.

- Giles ! »

La blonde affichait une mine offusquée par le manque de soutien que son Observateur lui apportait. Le quadragénaire retira ses lunettes et les nettoya. Profitant du court moment de silence, Dawn prit la parole.

« Buffy, je sais que j'aurais dû _te_ demander la permission, mais je savais déjà que tu me dirais non. Je veux vraiment pouvoir me défendre toute seule. Je me ferrai toute petite, tu ne me remarqueras même pas ! Je t'en pris, laisses-moi y participer !

- Ce n'est pas un jeu Dawn ! Si tu t'engages, tu restes jusqu'à la fin de l'année et aucune permission de te plaindre ou de dire quoique ce soit sur ce cours ! C'est clair ?

- Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui ! Merci ! »

La plus jeune des Summers enlaça rapidement la plus vieille avant de partir s'assoir précipitamment auprès des autres élèves, suivie de près par Sterenn.

La classe se fit finalement silencieuse à l'approche des nouveaux professeurs.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis le Professeur Giles et voici le Professeur Summers. Tout au long de cette année, nous vous apprendrons à vous défendre, notamment face aux vampires.

- Nous ne sommes pas des professeurs ordinaires. Nous ne sommes pas sorciers. Je suis la Tueuse. A chaque génération, une Tueuse est élue et c'est toujours une fille. Elle doit affronter les forces du Mal, les démons, les vampires, en fait... le mal lui-même. Maintenant les règles du jeu ont bien changées. _N__ous_ les avons changé : nous sommes de nombreuses Tueuses. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que je peux être votre professeur de Défense Physique. Giles est mon Observateur, le dernier Observateur vivant. Son rôle est de m'entrainer et de m'aider à chaque fois que des forces démoniaques surgissent. »

Elle marqua un temps de pause et un élève de Serdaigle en profita pour lever la main.

« Oui, tu as une question ?

- Oui, professeur. Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes des moldus ? »

Les deux professeurs se concertèrent du regard. Rupert retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer avant de répondre posément à Terry Boot.

« Et bien, oui. Mais cela ne veux néanmoins pas dire que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous enseigner à vous défendre. »

Une lumière éclaira le cerveau de Sterenn. Si elle lisait correctement entre les lignes, ils avaient tenté de faire noyer le poisson, en se présentant. Ils ont mit en avant ce qui fait d'eux des êtres à par entière, et ont dissimulé le point qui pourrait leur retirer leur crédibilité face à des jeunes sorciers, en particulier face aux Serpentard. Elle était persuadée de la véracité de ses pensées. Sinon, son oncle n'aurait pas nettoyé ses lunettes et les deux professeurs ne se seraient pas concertés du regard.

« Bon, je pense que l'on devrait parler de ce qui vous attends. Buffy ?

- Oui. Voldemort – à ce nom, les teints pâlirent et des couinements terrifiés s'élevèrent - … Je pensais que c'était des conneries, mais en fait, vous avez vraiment peur d'un nom ! C'est dingue. Enfin, ne nous y attardons pas. Je disais…? Ah oui. Voldemort a eu l'intelligente idée - vous noterez bien sûr l'ironie dans ma voix, de rallier les vampires à son délire. Donc, en plus des Mangemorts psychopathes, des géants… géants, vous risquez de vous faire sucer l'aorte par un vampire sanguinaire. Pour ce premier cours, nous n'aborderons que la partie théorique. Alors, que savez-vous des vampires ? »

Une dizaine de main se levèrent, une Poufsouffle fût interroger.

« Les vampires se nourrissent du sang de leurs victimes.

- Vrai. Quoi d'autre ? Oui, toi, tu es ?

- Théodore Nott. Les vampires ne peuvent sortir que la nuit car les rayons du soleil sont mortels pour eux.

- Bien. Que savez-vous sur les moyens de les tuer ? La jeune fille derrière Mr Weasley ?

- Padma Patil. On peut les tuer avec un pieu dans le cœur.

- Exact. C'est le moyen le plus connu, mais qui a une autre idée ? Miss Granger ?

- On peut les décapiter ou les faire brûler.

- Tout à fait. Que savez-vous d'autre ? »

Plus aucun élève n'avait la main levée. Alors Sterenn se fit interroger.

« On peut leur balancer de l'eau bénite ou brandir une croix en bois mais ça ne les tues pas, ça ne fait que les éloigner avec plus ou moins d'efficacité.

- Très bien. Ceci sont les bases à savoir. N'essayez pas de noyer un vampire ou de le lancer par-dessus une fenêtre, ça n'aura aucun effet. Ils peuvent se blesser mais ils guérissent toujours et n'héritent que de bleus et de coupures. Pour sauvez votre vie vous devrez les tuer et ne pas que les blesser. Sachez qu'eux, n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer. »

Neville Londubat leva alors la main et Rupert lui donna la parole.

« Pensez-vous que nous serons là pour la bataille, pour la grande bataille ? Si c'est non, à quoi ce cours pourrait nous être utile ?

- On ne pourrait le savoir, répondit-il. Il y a néanmoins de forte chance pour que ce soit le cas. Vous partirez vers des directions très différentes à la fin de l'année, mais je ne doute pas que nombre d'entre vous défendrons leurs idéaux, leurs proches et leur avenir, en allant se battre lorsque cette grande bataille éclatera. Mais même pour ceux qui resteront à part, le risque d'une attaque est présent alors ce que l'on vous apprendra pendant ce cours vous servira, j'en suis certain.

- Quel sera le programme de l'année, professeurs ? demanda Hermione.

- Dans un premier tant nous vous enseignerons les bases du combat. 'Comment parer une attaque ?' répondit calmement le professeur Giles.

- 'Si les crocs du vampire se trouvent trop près de ma carotide, j'enfonce le bout de bois de quel côté ?', continua Buffy. 'Si je suis à terre, comment me relever avec style ?','Quels sont les remarques qui déstabilisent le plus les vampires ?', les choses à savoir quoi.

- Merci Buffy, pour cette présentation personnelle et très professionnelle… Et dans un deuxième temps nous vous emmènerons sur le terrain, c'est-à-dire dans le cimetière de Pré-Au-Lard, où vous pourrez mettre en pratique tout ce qu'on vous aura apprit.

- Donc on va vraiment tuer des vampires ? s'exclama un Serdaigle que Sterenn ne connaissait que de vue.

- Non, on va cueillir des pâquerettes, murmura Dawn tout de même assez fort pour que la classe entende. La classe dont _sa sœur,_ qui lui rendit un méchant regard d'avertissement qui eu le mérite de la faire taire immédiatement.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Giles, c'est le but de ce cours. La théorie est essentielle mais c'est la mise en pratique qui est réellement importante.

- Ce n'est pas avec des bouquins que les vampires deviendront poussière, rajouta sa coéquipière.

- Mais c'est dangereux ! s'exclama Pansy Parkinson. Vous êtes là pour nous défendre, pas pour nous envoyer en première ligne !

- Nous sommes ici pour vous apprendre à vous défendre par _vous-même_. Mais bien entendu vous ne serez pas seul lorsque ce moment arrivera. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

- Oui, dit Malfoy. Pensez-vous que l'on va mourir dans cette guerre? »

Buffy laissa un moment de flottement avant de répondre à la question du blond, mais aussi à toute la classe qui était maintenant à cran.

« Vous allez mourir, répondit-elle en le regardant dans le banc des yeux. Vous allez _tous_ mourir. Mais ça, vous deviez déjà le savoir. C'est un effet secondaire de la condition humaine : la mort. C'est le grand dessert à la fin du repas. La question existentielle qui fascine autant qu'elle terrifie. Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, vous mourrez un jour, comme tout le monde. Maintenant la question est : mourrez-vous cette année, dans cinq ans ou quand vous serez vieux et ridés ? Alors oui, certains d'entre nous vont mourir dans cette bataille. Mais si vous ne voulez pas que ce soit vous, il va falloir que vous réagissiez, dès maintenant.»

Les élèves de 7ème année se turent, méditant sur les paroles de l'Américaine.

Méditant sur le degré de danger que représentaient les vampires qui venaient de se rallier au plus dangereux des Mages Noir du siècle.

Sur le fait que leurs familles et leurs amis encourraient un risque encore plus grand qu'eux, au dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Sur la certitude que le meilleur moyens de se protéger, eux et leurs proches, était encore ce nouveau cours. C'était même le seul moyen qu'ils aient à portées de mains.

Les étudiants ne s'appréciaient peut-être pas les uns des autres, ils avaient beau appartenir à quatre maisons différentes et parfois diamétralement opposées, mais sans qu'aucuns d'eux ne le sache, malgré les différences de leur convictions, malgré la vision d'un avenir sombre emplit de douleur et de difficultés, malgré tout cela, ils venaient tous de formuler la même pensée dans leur esprit. La même promesse :

Celle de s'entrainer, d'être attentif et d'être le meilleur dans cette nouvelle matière.

Celle de se battre jusque au bout, quoi qu'ils leur en coûtent, pour eux et pour ceux qu'ils aiment.

Qu'importe le camp dans lequel ils seront, qu'importe l'endroit où ils se trouveront, ils jurèrent de ne jamais, jamais baisser les bras durant cette guerre.


	7. J'accorde mon amitié à qui je veux

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter et de Buffy contre les vampires appartiennent respectivement à J.K Rowling et à Joss Whedon. Le personnage principal : Sterenn Mears m'appartient.

Rating : T

Réponse aux review :

_Aly3249 :_ J'adore, moi aussi : "Non, on va cueillir des pâquerettes" (Tu me dira normal je ne vais pas écrire des choses que je n'aime pas après tout ^^'). En tout cas j'ai tendance à faire dire des choses que j'ai moi-même l'habitude de dire à mes personnages (ou des choses que j'ai fortement tendance à penser sans le dire) xD Merci pour ton review ça me fait extrêmement plaisir d'en recevoir ;)

_Elo-didie : _Merci, ravie que le chapitre 6 t'ai plu :D Ils sont trop fort ces deux profs à motiver tout le monde, hein ! xD (Pas sur que dans les vrai livre ça aurait marcher mais bon lol)

Note de l'auteur :

Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi, oui en tout cas. Enfin je me sens coupable de poster aussi tard T_T J'avais dit "publication avant septembre, début ou fin septembre"... Oui je sais nous sommes le 14 Novembre, c'est plus d'un mois ! :S Mais sincèrement j'ai pas eu le temps de m'y mettre ! Faut vraiment que je m'investisse dans le lycée et j'ai été engagé politiquement ces temps-ci... Bref. Si je m'y suis mis sérieusement, c'est grâce à Bêta avec qui j'ai passé un accord (pas du tout équilibré soit dite en passant : une demi-heure avec elle devant mon lycée contre mon chapitre 7 terminer pour le 12 novembre !) Bref, tout ça pour dire que vous pouvez la remercier. :)

Donc, je n'ai pas commencer le chapitre 8 et je n'ai strictement aucune idée de la date à laquelle je le posterais u_u Ne soyer pas pressés... Avec un peu de chance, aller voir Harry Potter 7 me remotivera :)

Je pense commencer à répondre à vos rewiews directement et plus au début de mes chapitres, ça sera plus agréable pour vous je pense. :)

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : J'accorde mon amitié à qui je veux. Et t'es mal placée pour critiquer !**

« Lèves ton coude plus haut, ton attaque n'en sera que plus puissante.» Conseilla le Professeur Giles à Neville qui, comme la moitié des élèves de Septième année, avait revêtu des gants de boxes. Le reste de la classe portait, sur leurs avant-bras, des sortes de sacs rembourrés rectangulaire servant à recevoir les attaques de leur partenaire ganté. Ces derniers pouvaient ainsi mettre toute leur force dans leurs coups de poings sans craindre de blesser leur compagnon.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Et lorsqu'il frappa sur le coussin rectangulaire d'Hermione, la jeune sorcière alla même jusqu'à tituber en arrière sous la puissance du coup. Le Gryffondor s'excusa platement auprès de sa partenaire, les joues légèrement rougies de gêne, mais les lèvres souriantes de fierté.

Les deux professeurs de Défense Physique allaient et venaient entre les élèves, corrigeant leurs mouvements et observant les progrès effectués depuis le tout premier cours. Des progrès indéniablement épatant pour des jeune gens d'à peine dix-sept ans, totalement étrangers à un entrainement physique de Tueuse. Mais ils avaient prouvés leurs forces de caractère en un peu plus d'un mois et demi de séances. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pu penser Rupert Giles, les élèves de Serpentard n'étaient pas les plus retissant, au contraire, ils s'investissaient autant que les élèves des autres maisons.

Un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui apprit qu'il manquait un peu plus de cinq minutes avant les vingt-deux heures qui signifiaient la fin du cours.

« Bien, je pense que l'on va utiliser les dernières minutes pour la relaxation. Rangez le matériel et allongez-vous sur le sol. »

Quand tous furent étendus sur le dos, il leur ordonna de fermer les yeux, de respirer profondément et de relâcher leurs muscles. C'était un exercice qu'il avait l'habitude de leur faire pratiquer lors des cours de Défense Physique. Il était important de consacrer quelques minutes au repos avant de laisser les élèves sortir de la salle, pour que ces derniers ne ressentent pas une trop grande excitation, et qu'ils puissent dormir. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas toujours le temps de le faire avant que la cloche sonne... Et comme toujours, la plus grosse difficulté après ça, fut de se relever lorsque sonna l'heure de sortir de la salle de classe. C'est donc d'un pas plus lourd qu'à la normale que les étudiants de Septièmes années passèrent le pas de la porte.

Draco Malfoy fut l'un des derniers élèves à partir, tout comme Dawn, qui vint l'accoster lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir. Ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de partager de bons moments durant tout l'été. Il n'était donc pas rare que la sœur du professeur Summers vienne à la rencontre du beau blond, sa présence étant appréciée du jeune homme qui voyait sa solitude réduite à zéro durant quelques minutes. La fraîcheur de la jeune Summers était un souffle de vitalité qui avait le don de faire disparaitre la paranoïa de Draco d'une attaque de Serpentards qui le saisissait à chaque tournant, à chaque bruissement de feuille et à chaque instant du jour comme de la nuit. N'est-il pas surprenant qu'une simple Moldue puisse avoir cet effet apaisant sur lui ? Le problème avec ce genre de don, c'est qu'on en redemande.

Encore et encore.

Alors comme tout bon drogué, quand sa came arrivait, il tentait de faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Son sevrage devenait de jour en jour plus stressant et inquiétant. Leur discutions auparavant futiles et impersonnelles étaient devenues bien plus amicales et amusantes. Le Serpentard s'était bien rendu compte qu'il faisait maintenant parti des amis de la jeune fille et s'il devait être franc, il avouerait qu'il la considérait presque comme telle. _Presque_. C'était déroutant qu'il ait envie d'être plus souvent avec elle en si peu de temps : seulement deux mois. Deux petits mois où ils s'étaient déjà racontés leur vie... en omettant tout de même certains détails. Oh pas grand choses, lui avait omis de parler des horreurs qu'il avait dit aux amis de Dawn pendant près de sept ans ou des horreurs qu'il avait fait pendant sa Sixième année, comme tenter de tuer le Professeur Dumbledore et d'avoir fait entrer des Mangemorts dans le château. Quant à elle, elle avait passé outre qu'elle était la Clé mystique ouvrant les portes des autres dimensions libérant ainsi des centaines de montres, qu'en réalité, sa vie était montée sur des souvenirs créés par des moines, et que son existante ne datait pas de dix-sept ans mais de deux ans. Ils n'avaient omis, bien sûr, que les détails de leurs vies les plus insignifiants.

« Draco ? Draco, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Dawn en secouant sa main devant le visage du blond, qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Euh oui, oui, excuse-moi, fit-il en revenant sur Terre.

- Pas grave, soupira-t-elle. Je te disais que tu devrais dormir un peu plus. Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir récemment ? Ce ne sont plus des cernes sous tes yeux, mais des chaudrons !

- Des chaudrons ? répéta-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- J'essaie d'inventer des expressions sorcières, mais tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. »

Il ne répondit pas... elle savait déjà pourquoi le sommeil le fuyait. A vrai dire, toute les personnes qui étaient au courant de la fuite des rangs des Mangemorts de sa mère et de lui-même, savaient pourquoi dormir entouré des personnes les plus susceptibles de devenir un des fidèles sbires de Voldemort le gardait éveillé. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il fut à deux doigts d'aller supplier Dumbledore de lui donner une chambre opposée au quartier des Serpentards. Mais par fierté et par peur des représailles de ses camarades de chambrés, il s'était abstenu.

« Tu veux venir dormir dans nos appartements ? Je pense que ma sœur et Giles comprendront, tu sais..., proposa Dawn.

- Non merci, mais c'est très gentil à toi.

- Bon... d'accord, je te laisse ici alors. Bonne nuit, acheva-t-elle, un sourire contrit sur ses lèvres. »

Il hocha la tête la suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne à l'angle du couloir. Mettant tout ses sens en alerte et en enserrant sa baguette magique dans sa poche, il descendit les marches de marbres menant aux étages inférieurs.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, les Septièmes années s'endormaient pratiquement dans les sofas moelleux et rougeâtres. N'échappant pas à la règle, Sterenn, les yeux clos, tentait mentalement de se motiver à ouvrir ses paupières et de bouger son magistrale postérieur jusqu'au rougeoyant dortoir féminin. Mais son cerveau cotonneux semblait plus enclin à rêvasser sur le déroulement de son week-end que de se lever. Demain, comme la presque totalité des élèves, elle irait assister à l'ouverture du Tournoi de Quidditch avec l'affrontement Gryffondor - Serdaigle. Mais le matin même, elle irait avec Hermione à la bibliothèque afin de faire leurs devoirs, pouvant ainsi décompresser totalement pendant le reste du week-end. Elle ne devrait donc pas oublier de mettre son réveil avant d'aller se coucher.

Dormir.

Quelle délicieuse pensée… Rien qu'à imaginer le doux calme de ses rêves, sa respiration ralentit, un léger sourire de bien-être s'étira sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se refermèrent encore un peu plus, si ce n'était possible. Finalement, elle finit par s'endormir dans la Salle Commune et, bien heureusement pour elle, une amie bienveillante répondant au doux nom d'Hermione, la transporta jusque dans son lit et remonta son réveil à sa place.

Il était neuf heures du matin lorsque Sterenn étouffa son troisième bâillement à la table des rouges et ors. Après avoir terminé sa tartine beurrée, elle se tourna vers Hermione assise à ses côtés pour lui signaler qu'elles pouvaient alors aller à la bibliothèque. Mais la brunette, les sourcils froncés, regardait vers la table opposée à la leur. Vers celle des Serpentards, qui était quasi vide à l'exception d'un groupe de Cinquièmes année assis vers le centre et deux personnes à l'extrémité de la table. Un blond platine accompagné d'une certaine Moldue, sœur d'un certain professeur de Défense Physique.

Tout comme son amie, Sterenn fronça ses sourcils châtains.

Que faisait Dawn à cette table ? Et pourquoi discutait-elle avec Malfoy, un sourire amical aux lèvres ? Ne lui avait-on pas dit, pendant les vacances, qu'il n'était pas fréquentable ? Mais surtout, pouvaient-ils vraiment être _amis _? Elle avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec cet idiot de Draco-je-suis-une-blondasse-peroxydé-Malfoy. Et réciproquement...

Un « Bordel » s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il lui sembla percevoir un hochement d'approbation venant de la brune. Pendant quelques secondes, elle eut l'intention de se lever pour aller voir ça d'un peu plus près, mais elle se ravisa. Rester bloquer à un mètre de ce couple improbable, sans réussir à piper un mots à part, peut être, un autre « bordel », n'était sûrement pas l'idée du siècle.

Elle sentit alors une poigne la forcer à se lever du banc, sans aucune autre forme de ménagement. Cette prise continua à la guider jusqu'à la Bibliothèque où, elle et Hermione, firent finalement leurs devoirs. Pourtant, Sterenn n'était pas très sûre que sa recherche de soixante-dix centimètres sur la flore aquatique écossaise soit très cohérente, mais cela lui importait peu.

Comment Dawn pouvait-elle sympathiser avec l'ennemi ? Bon, il était vrai que « ennemi » était un bien grand mot, mais c'était _Malfoy_ ! Le Malfoy qui avait fait de sa vie et celle de ses amis, un enfer. Dawn était comme sa sœur, elle pensait qu'elles se ressemblaient, mais alors pourquoi était-elle avec ce blondinet...? Ne l'avait-t-elle pas mise en garde ? Bien sûr que oui... Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle lui avait parlé négativement de cette vipère platine. Alors comment cela était-il possible ?

A l'heure du déjeuné, les garçons, qui n'avaient pas assisté à la scène du matin même, eurent le mérite de divertir la nièce du Professeur Giles et de lui faire temporairement oublier se qui remuait ses méninges.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au stade de Quidditch tous ensemble, à l'aide de grand cris dans le but de motiver et d'encourager toute l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ce qui fonctionnait parfaitement, au vu des sourires que la troupe abordait sur le chemin des vestiaires.

Les gradins s'emplissaient de centaines d'élèves impatients d'assister à l'ouverture de la Coupe de Quidditch, comme chaque année. Hermione et Sterenn, n'échappant pas à la règle, avaient réussi à se glisser au premier rang des tribunes des rouges et ors. Cette dernière se trémoussant sur son siège, exaspérant au passage la brune, vrillait du regard les tribunes adjacentes à la recherche son oncle.

Rupert, Buffy et sa jeune sœur étaient confortablement installés auprès des autres professeurs et discutaient allègrement avec eux. La vue de Dawn dissipa en quelques centièmes de secondes l'excitation de la Mears. Bien heureusement, Neville, s'installant bruyamment à ses côtés, lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. Son ami au visage lunaire lança la conversation sur ce fameux match d'une voix allègre, entrainant Hermione dans l'ambiance.

« Pariez ! Tout le monde peut parier ! Allez-y ! Tous les paris sont acceptés ! Du vainqueur, jusqu'aux points de chaque équipe, en passant par les joueurs qui finiront blessés ! Tout, absolument tout, peut être pariés ! » Scandait un élève de sixième année, au visage anguleux avec des yeux partiellement cachés par des cheveux châtains clairs légèrement ternes, et vêtu des couleurs de la maison des Courageux.

Une demi-douzaine d'élèves s'était déjà agglutinée à ses côtés, leur bourse dans une main, jouant des coudes pour être le premier à lancer les paris. Le bookmaker, quand à lui, abordait déjà un sourire éclatant à l'entente des Noises, Mornilles et Gallions s'entrechoquant dans leurs petits sacs de cuir. Alors, sans plus attendre et ce dans une cacophonie la plus totale, la monnaie sautait des mains des parieurs pour atterrir dans les poches de ce Gryffondor de seize ans, au sourire s'agrandissant au fil des mises.

« Non mais je rêve ! »

La tornade brune, à l'insigne de Préfète-en-Chef étincelante épinglée sur la poitrine, se dirigea droit vers le petit groupe bruyant. Sterenn et Neville eurent un joyeux rire narquois envers ce beau monde subissant les foudres de la jeune sorcière.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas possible ! Vous vous foutez du monde ! Vingts points en moins pour Gryffondors ! Vous mériteriez qu'ils perdent le match ! » S'exclamât-elle plus enragée que jamais à la lecture du papier que tenait le bookmaker quelques secondes auparavant. Ses deux amis la regardèrent, surpris.

« Qué passa ? interrogea la guitariste à brune dont le teint était toujours écarlate d'indignation.

- Il se passe que ces crétins en couche culotte ont pour la plupart pariaient qu'Harry se ferait envoyer à l'infirmerie le premier. Non, mais quelle confiance !

- Faut avouer que c'est un pari pas très risqué, se bidonna l'autre.

- Sterenn ! »

Neville la rejoignit dans son hilarité, frustrant un peu plus Hermione qui fini par se dérider à les voir se fendre la poire comme deux p'tits mongoliens.

« Bonjours mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! Je suis Colin Crivey, le commentateur de ce match dans lequel s'affrontera l'équipe de Serdaigle et celle de Gryffondor. Une belle après-midi en prévision : un ciel dégagé et une température de 14°. Un match qui s'annonce donc déjà comme spectaculaire, car comme vous le savez tous, Harry Potter est le capitaine de la grande et majestueuse équipe de Gryffondor ! » S'exclama le jeune rouge et or, le plus grand fan d'Harry Potter qu'ai jamais porté la Terre. Les élèves abordant les couleurs bleus et argentés de leur Maison, huèrent le pauvre garçon qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire, trop heureux de pouvoir faire l'éloge de son idole dans un mégaphone.

Les portes des vestiaires s'ouvrirent alors, laissant les joueurs de chaque équipe prendre place sur le terrain. Après que les deux capitaines d'équipe, Potter et Bradley, se furent serrer la main, Mme Bibine lança le coup de sifflet annonçant le départ.

« Et c'est partit ! Gryffondor prend la main : Ginny Weasley fonce droit vers les buts adverses, elle fait une passe à sa nouvelle partenaire qui reprend l'ancien poste de Katie Bell, une certaine Natalie McDonald en même année que mon petit frère, Denis. Eeeet... elle marque ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Les Attrapeurs font le tour du stade à la recherche du Vif d' Or, comme à leurs habitudes. Mais chers spectateurs, je vous invite à observer l'élégance et l'aisance d'Harry Potter sur son balai ! Pour ma part, je ne m'en lasse pas ! »

Sterenn éclata de rire, tandis qu'Hermione s'était pris la tête entre les mains.

« Les Serdaigles récupèrent le souafle avec Quirke, la voie est libre. Waouh ! Superbe cognard envoyé par Peakes, qui écarte le poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse. McDonald attrape le souafle et fonce vers les buts de Serdaigle. Elle tire eeet… Ah c'est raté ! Quel dommage ! Bradley, le gardien des bleus et argents, fait une passe à ses coéquipiers. Brocklehurst qui passe à Chambers, qui tire et il marque ! Égalité entre les deux équipes. Je pense que la victoire se fera grâce aux Attrapeurs car le match promet d'être très serré ! Tout en sachant, qu'Harry Potter est bien plus doué que Bradley, je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant que Gryffondor finira par l'emporter. Ne me huez pas, ce n'est que de la pure et simple logique ! Vas-y Harry ! On sait que tu es le meilleur ! Wouuuuuuuh ! Il fait à nouveau le tour du stade, admirez sa ligne de vol ! Il ne fait qu'un avec son balais, il s'incline doucement sur la droite pour le virage. Regardez ! Regardez moi ça ! Le balais obéit parfaitement aux moindres de ses mouvement ! C'est superbe ! Du Quidditch comme on en voit qu'avec Harry !

- Concentrez-vous sur le match, Mr Crivey ou je vous retire ce mégaphone ! le menaça le professeur McGonagall. Mr Potter n'est pas l'unique joueur ! Et je vous signalerai que pendant que vous détailliez minutieusement sa performance, le match à avancer : Gryffondor à marquer à deux reprises et Serdaigle une fois. »

Son intervention fut applaudit par les spectateurs et les scores remit à niveau.

Malgré l'avertissement du professeur de métamorphose, le jeune Colin continua de narrer les mouvements de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor à plusieurs reprises. Et la fin de la partie en fut l'apothéose.

« Je vous rappelle que le score est de 60 à 70 pour Serdaigle. Oh ! MacDougal, l'un des batteurs de Serdaigle vient d'envoyer un véritable boulet de canon vers Robins qui s'apprêtait à tirer ! La pauvre se tiens le bras en grimaçant. Pendant ce temps, les poursuiveurs adverses sont déjà face à Ronald Weasley ! Chambers tire et… Attendez ! Harry a repéré quelque chose ! Il descend en piqué vers le pied des buts Gryffondor ! L'attrapeur de Serdaigle plonge à son tour ! Ils sont au coudes-à-coudes ! Ils tendent leurs mains ! Eeeeeet… OUIIII ! OUIIIII ! JE VOUS L'AVAIS DIT ! C'EST HARRY POTTER QUI A LE VIF D'OR ! LE CAPITAINE DE GRYFFONDOR MENE SON EQUIPE A LA VICTOIRE ! OUI ! HARRY, T'ES LE MEILLEUR ! VIVE HARRY POTTER ! HIIIIP, HIIIIP, HOUUUUURAAAAA ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE ! WOUOUH ! ET BAM, DANS VOS DENTS, LES SERDAIGLES !

- Vous l'avez cherché, Mr Crivey ! Vous serez en retenue pendant une semaine ! éclata la professeur écossaise, en arrachant le micro des mains du garçon qui entamait la danse de la joie. »

Le retour vers la salle commune fut très bruyant, accompagné de nombreuses tapes amicales dans le dos des joueurs.

Bien qu'habituellement la table la plus bruyante, en ce soir de victoire, les Gryffondors explosaient tout les records. Le bruit des couverts martelant les assiettes et les conversations où les élèves tentaient de parler plus fort que leurs voisins pour se faire entendre, créaient un véritable brouhaha et était un véritable cercle vicieux.

Depuis quand une table n'avait été aussi bruyante cette année ? La menace de la guerre restait indéniablement au dessus de leur tête, elle était leur épée de Damoclès. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix, il fallait se battre envers et contre tout. Les professeurs, quant à eux, étaient enchantés de voir cette jovialité parmi leurs élèves. Malheureusement, elle ne concernait qu'un quart de la population Poudlarienne. Surtout qu'à la table des Serdaigles, on était bien triste et morose, d'avoir perdu ce match.

Attirée par la chaleur de la table des Gryffondors, Dawn s'approcha prête à participer au festin en compagnie de ses amis.

« Superbe match, les gars ! Le meilleur était tout de même les commentaires ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

- Je m'en serais bien passé… grimaça l'Elu. »

Ils rirent tous. En réalité, tout le monde ria... excepté Sterenn. Son visage s'était visiblement fermé et son regard refroidi lorsque Dawn s'était assise. Pour l'instant, personne n'avait remarqué le mutisme de la jeune femme, mise à part Hermione, à sa droite, qui lui jetait quelques coups d'œil nerveux.

Finalement, lorsque la benjamine Summers se fut tournée vers la jeune fille, amusée par une remarque de Ron, elle remarqua l'étrange froideur de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. Sterenn, qui n'avait pas lâchée la jeune femme du regard, vue que cette dernière la questionnait du regard. Il lui en faudrait plus pour cracher le morceau ! Apparemment, Dawn en était arrivée à la même conclusion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien. »

La Moldue se tut un instant, passablement irritée de la difficulté à lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Bien sûr et moi je suis la Reine Elizabeth… Non mais sérieusement, quel est le problème ? »

Mais, elle se buta face au silence. Hermione, quant à elle, donna quelques discrets coups de coude à sa voisine, dans le but que celle-ci n'éclate pas sous le coup de la colère.

« Craches le morceau qu'on en finisse, soupira la jeune fille. Tout le monde est content pour la victoire et toi, tu es là, à faire ton caca nerveux.

- Je suis très heureuse que Gryffondor ai gagné.

- Ouais, et bien ce n'est pas très flagrant…

- Ça l'était avant que tu n'arrives, répondit froidement Sterenn.

- Alors c'est moi le problème ? S'étonna Dawn.

- Oui. »

Dawn soupira pendant qu'elle farfouillait dans sa mémoire. Rien, aucun souvenir d'une quelconque erreur.

« Tu comptes m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait de mal ou tu vas bouder encore longtemps? » Demanda-t-elle finalement, excédée de l'attitude de sa sœur de cœur.

Les coups de coudes d'Hermione s'intensifièrent. Les garçons, Ginny et Neville qui les entouraient, s'étaient tus.

« Le problème, c'est que tu fraternises avec l'ennemi, se décida de répondre Sterenn.

- Pardon ?

- Ce matin, tu m'as eu l'air très ami-ami avec Malfoy. On vous a vu ensemble au petit-déjeuner, Hermione et moi.

- Et alors ? Répondit-elle, après avoir regardé Hermione avec un regard d'incompréhension.

- Et alors ? Explique-moi donc qu'il se passe dans ton crâne ! Siffla la Gryffondor.

- Rien, que veut-tu qu'il se passe ?

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu es amie avec lui, comme ça, parce que vous avez une infinité de points communs ? Non, mais à qui tu crois faire avaler ça ? Pas à moi en tout cas !

- C'est quoi le problème ? Tu cherches quoi là ? S'impatienta la sœur de Buffy.

- La vérité, bordel !

- Mais quelle vérité ? Tonna finalement Dawn. Je l'apprécie énormément, on s'est rapproché depuis cet été ! C'est tout. Point.

_« Depuis cet été »._

Alors sa petite sœur de cœur s'était rapprochée de la blondasse depuis plus de trois mois sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive ? Où était-elle pendant cette période ? Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça...? Comme Buffy avant elle, Sterenn n'avait pas eu Dawn comme priorité. Elle avait pourtant observé l'aîné des Summers commettre cette erreur et s'était promise de ne jamais en faire de même.

Elle avait trahi sa promesse. Elle s'en voulait et il était malheureusement trop tard pour réparer son erreur.

« Mais putain, Dawn ! C'EST MALFOY ! Éclata enfin la jeune fille.

- Non, c'est Draco.

- Appelles-le comme tu voudras, c'est toujours la même personne, avec le même caractère bourré de préjugés et le même passé qu'il traîne derrière lui. Un passé tout ce qu'il y a de plus sombre ! C'était un Mangemort !

- Oui, « c'était » ! Il ne l'est plus ! Gronda Dawn. Il faudrait peut être que tu oublie le passé pour constater le présent et affronter l'avenir !

- Mais je ne _peux _pas! Il a commit bien trop d'erreurs et procuré bien trop de peines ! Je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Il ne le mérite pas !

- Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu ne le connais même pas!

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, persifla Sterenn.

- Peut-être, mais toi tu ne vois que le pire de lui.

- Mais arrêtes ! Arrêtes de le défendre ! S'exclama la rouge et or comme si entendre les paroles de son amie la torturer.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te laissez descendre un ami sans rien dire ?

- Un ami ? Gémit la nièce du Professeur Giles. Donc tu considères _réellement_ cette vipère platine comme un ami ?

- Oui. Et puis merde à la fin ! J'accorde mon amitié à qui je veux. Et t'es mal placée pour critiquer ! Cracha finalement Dawn avec rancœur.

- C'est différent, protesta froidement Sterenn, comprenant toute suite où la benjamine des Summers voulait en venir.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Dans ton cas... c'est pire ! Toi, tu n'as fait que considérer l'un des plus dangereux et des plus sanguinaires vampires de ces derniers siècles comme un grand frère. Un certain Spike, aussi connu comme William le Sanglant. Ça te rappelle des souvenirs ? » interrogea ironiquement la jeune Summers.

Sterenn se serait jeter sur elle si ce sujet n'aurait pas été encore aussi sensible. Heureusement pour Dawn, la douleur l'emportait sur la colère. Elle se leva donc de table, regarda son ex-amie avec la plus grande douleur et haine qu'elle pouvait faire transparaitre et sortit de la Grande Salle avant que quiconque puisse la retenir.

Grâce au tapage des élèves, personne d'autres à la table des Gryffondors, mise à part la petite bande, n'avait suivit le règlement de compte des deux amies. Dawn se mordit les lèvres. C'était un coup bas de sa part. Un coup bien bas... Pourtant, elle ne le regrettait qu'à moitié : Sterenn n'y était pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère non plus. Elle regarda autour d'elle : ses amis la regardaient avec incompréhension et répulsion. Dans leur regard, elle lisait leur trouble et leur espoir que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais l'horreur et la colère que cette nouvelle venait de leur procurer, était plus qu'évidente. Surtout chez Harry. Le dégout qu'exprimaient ses yeux d'émeraudes lui retourna le cœur. Seule Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir lui vomir dessus. Répondant à un besoin imminent de solitude et de calme, elle partit elle aussi, bien que ses amis avaient l'air de vouloir lui poser deux ou trois questions.

Particulièrement retourner, Harry se questionnait. Il s'en était posé une infinité dès que la dispute avait éclaté. Surtout depuis que le nom de Malfoy avait été prononcé. Était-elle sous un charme ? Elle lui avait pourtant paru parfaitement normale au début du repas. Était-ce une mission ? Qui aurait pu confier une mission à une jeune Moldue face à un sorcier malfaisant ? Alors, cette fille avec qui ils avaient partagé l'été était-elle aussi mauvaise que Malfoy ? Tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient pu passé ensemble n'étaient que du vent ? Qui pouvait bien être Dawn Summers en réalité, pour apprécier et être apprécié de Draco Malfoy ? A quel genre de personne avait-il accordé sa confiance et son amitié ? A qui Sterenn l'avait-il exposé ?

En parlant d'elle, il ferait peut être bien de la retrouver. Il se souvenait qu'une fois, à une période où Hermione et Ron ne cessaient pas de se disputer, il l'avait retrouvé assise sur le parapet de la tour d'Astronomie. « Mon paradis de calme et de repos » avait-elle dit à l'époque, « pour échapper aux harpies en temps de guerre ». Ils avaient passé la majorité de leur soirée à observer les étoiles et à discuter. Il se leva alors, s'excusant auprès de ses amis, qui ne remarquèrent pourtant même pas son départ, trop figés dans leur stupéfaction.

Elle y était, assise sur ce vieux parapet, comme quatre ans auparavant. Mais cette fois, des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Le vent soufflait. Un vent froid, qui gelait les gouttes d'eau salées sur son visage. Harry s'assit aux côté de son amie et passa un bras autour de ses épaules glacées pour la réchauffer. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer pour la mort de Spike, le « vampire sanguinaire », et bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, elle devait être secouée de cette dispute entre elle et la fille qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.

C'est assit tout les deux sur la balustrade de la tour d'Astronomie, un bras consolateur autour d'elle tandis que sa tête reposait contre son épaule, qu'ils passèrent la majorité de la soirée à observer les étoiles pour seul bande son, le vent.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)

Les commentaires de Colin ? (En tout je me suis bien amusé à écrire ce passage ^^')

La réaction de Sterenn, trop excessive ?

Et la relation de Dawn et Draco ?

Bisous au prochain chapitre ! :)


End file.
